Light and Darkness
by Asnah Khoiriyah
Summary: Q hidup di dunia kegelapan. Kekerasan dan pembunuhan menjadi menu keseharianku. Q tidak memiliki apapun yang berharga selain adikku. Q akan melakukan apapun untuk melindunginya meskipun seluruh dunia memusuhiku. Perasaan, persahabatan dan cinta adalah hal terlarang bagiku. Sampai Q bertemu denganya. Ia mengubah duniaku.(rate M untk adegan pertempuran-no lemon) pair: Saena(OC)-Leo
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Ghost Reaper**

Suara sirine berdengung bersahut-sahutan, memecah keheningan malam. Puluhan polisi mengepung sebuah gedung perusahaan farmasi. Berdasarkan hasil penyelidikan, perusahaan tersebut memproduksi obat-obat dengan menggunakan bahan berbahaya. Otak dibalik kejahatan itu tidak lain adalah sang CEO. Polisi sudah lama memburunya. Bukti yang kurang, membuat mereka terpaksa melepaskannya. Namun, hari ini mereka mendapatkan informasi bahwa akan ada pertemuan rahasia di perusahaan tersebut. Mereka tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu.

Aku berdiri menatap pergerakan polisi dari atas gedung perusahaan farmasi. Gelapnya malam dan pakaianku yang serba hitam, menyembunyikan sosokku dengan sempurnya. Ditambah lagi, malam ini bulan enggan menampakkan wajahnya. Membuat malam yang gelap menjadi semakin gelap.

Segerombolan polisi bergerak memasuki gedung. Mereka tidak punya pilihan lain selain menyerbu. Peringatan yang mereka berikan 10 menit yang lalu tidak mendapatkan respon. Tidak ada jawaban dari CEO. Itu artinya ia tidak akan menyerah.

 _"_ _Aku sudah menemukan lokasi CEO. Lantai 10"_

Suara yang berasal dari earphone di telingaku menyita perhatianku. Saatnya beraksi. Aku terjun dari atap gedung yang berada di lantai 50. Gravitasi membuatku jatuh dengan cepat.

 _"_ _500 m lagi"_ suara partnerku memperingatkan.

Bagaimana partnerku bisa mengetahui posisiku? Karena di dalam tubuhku terdapat pemancar yang dipasang oleh organisasi. Semua agen memilikinya. Alasannya adalah agar mereka mengetahui keberadaan kami. Selain itu, semua agen dilarang menjalankan misi seorang diri untuk menghindari jatuhnya banyak korban. Satu tim terdiri minimal 2 orang. Jumlah anggota bisa bertambah tergantung tingkat kesulitan misi.

 _"_ _Sekarang!"_

Aku meraih selusur tangga balkon sebuah apartemen dan melompat masuk melalui jendela. Aku memecahkan kacanya dengan kakiku. Suara pecahannya menggema di seluruh ruangan, membuat semua orang yang berada disana menoleh ke arahku dengan raut wajah terkejut. CEO dan beberapa rekan bisnisnya duduk di sisi lain ruangan. Beberapa polisi yang sudah mengepung tempat ini mengarahkan pistol mereka kepadaku.

"Siapa kau?" tanya seorang polisi yang kuyakin Ia adalah pemimpin pasukan itu.

"Angkat tanganmu!" perintah salah seorang polisi.

Kalah jumlah, tidak membuatku takut. Aku sudah berkali-kali menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Kaptenku pernah mengatakan bahwa aku memiliki kecenderungan untuk menyukai situasi yang berbahaya. Dia memang benar. Aku hanya menerima misi level A ke atas (Level S). Di bawah itu, aku tidak tertarik. Kebanyakan parnerku tidak bisa menanganinya dan aku tidak akan merepotkan diriku untuk menyelamatkan mereka. Itulah sebabnya semua agen yang pernah setim denganku, selalu meninggal. Sejak saat itu, ketua menempatkanku satu tim dengan seorang hacker., dengan begitu aku bisa beraksi sendirian dan dia membantuku dibalik layar.

"I am Vier, The Pandora number Four…." kataku memperkenalkan diri dengan suara yang sudah kuubah menjadi digital dengan alat yang berada dibalik maskerku.

"Vier….? Memangnya siapa kau? Lancang sekali!" tanya Mr. Park dengan suara lantang karena amarah.

"The Pandora number four…? Apakah itu nama perusahaan? Aku tidak pernah dengar" sahut rekan Mr. Park.

Semua tertawa lantang kecuali Mr. Shin, ketua tim polisi. Sepertinya hanya dia yang menyadari siapa aku sebenarnya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat.

"Mata biru itu… kau… Ghost Reaper" gumam Mr. Shin

"Ghost Reaper…? Anda mengenalnya, pak?" tanya anak buah Mr. Shin dan dijawab dengan gelengan.

"Aku hanya mendengarnya dari kapten, Mr. Lee. Ada seorang agen Pandora bernomor 4 yang dicurigai sebagai pelaku pembunuhan penjahat-penjahat level A dan S. kode namanya adalah Vier"

"Lalu apa arti dari nomor itu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu"

Ruangan berubah sunyi. Tidak ada satupun yang berbicara.

"Misiku adalah membunuh Mr. Park. Bagi siapapun yang memiliki tujuan yang berlawanan denganku, menyerahlah"

Seperti biasa, sebelum melaksanakan misi, aku selalu memperkenalkan diri dan menyebutkan misiku serta memberi peringatan. Mengapa aku memperingatkan mereka? Mungkin aku hanya tidak ingin membuang tenagaku untuk mereka yang bukan targetku. Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak yakin.

"Takkan kubiarkan kau membunuhnya. Kami akan menangkap kalian semua dan tebuslah dosa-dosa kalian di penjara" kata Mr. Shin.

"Kau pikir aku akan diam saja mengetahui ada orang yang mencoba membunuhku? Kalian semua, serang dia!" perintah Mr. Park kepada anak buahnya.

"Kalian juga serang mereka. jangan biarka Vier atau siapapun dia dan juga para polisi itu berbuat seenaknya" perintah partner Mr. Park.

Tatapanku berubah. Semakin tajam dan dingin. Aku menekan semua perasaanku hingga hingga ke dasar kegelapan hatiku.

"Sayang sekali. Kalau begitu, bersiaplah"

Anak buah Mr. Park dan partnernya maju. Tanpa menunggu mereka menyerang, aku melesat maju dan menyerang terlebih dahulu. Aku melompat ke tengah-tengah kerumunan kemudian menendang 5 orang dalam jarak jangkauanku hingga membentur rak minuman keras di samping tempat Mr. Park dan rekannya duduk. Puluhan botol jatuh menimpa mereka, membuat luka mereka bertambah parah. Dengan cepat, aku bergerak dan menghajar mereka. Hanya butuh 2 menit bagiku untuk menjatuhkan mereka semua.

"Ce…cepat sekali… gerakannya" gumam salah seorang polisi.

"Gerakannya yang cepat, menyelinap dan menghabisi musuhnya tanpa suara seperti hantu. Keberadaannya selalu membawa kematian. Itulah kenapa dia dijuluki Ghost Reaper." Kata Mr. Shin.

"Mr. Lee pernah mengingatkanku, 'Jika kau kebetulan bertemu dengan agen Pandora bernomor 4, maka larilah. Jangan melawannya.' Sekarang aku mengerti maksudnya" lanjutnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak membunuh mereka?" tanya Mr. Shin kepadaku.

"Mereka bukan targetku… Jadi, apa kalian juga akan menyerangku?"

"Bukankah akan menyulitkan bagimu, jika ada saksi?"

"Tidak masalah. Kalian tidak akan bisa menangkapku"

Mr. Shin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia tidak mengerti maksudku tapi aku juga tidak mau repot-repot menjelaskannya padanya.

"Kau meremehkan polisi"

Tidak. Aku tidak meremehkan mereka. Hanya saja… aku tahu seberapa besar kekuatan polisi. Mereka harus mengerahkan seluruh kepolisian korea jika ingin menangkapku. Kalaupun aku tertangkap, mereka tidak akan bisa menghancurkan organisasiku.

"Tu…tunggu… kau bilang, misimu adalah membunuh Mr. Park, itu artinya aku bukanlah targetmu. Bo…bolehkah aku pergi?" tanya partner Mr. Park takut dan kujawab dengan angukan.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau penghianat"

"Maaf, Mr. Park tapi aku tidak ingin mati. aku tidak mau berurusan dengannya"

Dia berjalan meninggalkan Mr. Park yang tengah menatapnya tidak percaya. Namun polisi menghadangnya. Tentu saja mereka tidak akan membiarkannya pergi begitu saja.

Mr. Park merogoh saku jasnya dan mengambil sebuah benda kecil. Sebuah tombol pemicu? Tapi pemicu apa? Dia menekan alat itu. Sesuatu keluar di kedua sisi ruangan seperi pintu lift yang akan menutup. Dia bermaksud mengunci dirinya di dalam kaca itu. Apakah itu kaca anti peluru? Jika benar, aku tidak akan bisa membunuhnya sebelum memecahkan kaca itu. Aku berlari kearahnya sebelum kaca itu tertutup.

Mr. Park terkejut. raut wajahnya menunjukkan ketakutan. Kini kami berdua terkunci di dibalik kaca. Aku mengambil pistol dari sarungnya di pahaku dan mengarahkannya ke Mr. Park.

"Tu…Tunggu. Jangan bunuh aku. Aku akan menjadikanmu wakilku… karena itu, lepaskan aku"

"Tidak tertarik. Sebelum berbuat kejahatan, seharusnya kau berfikir tentang akibatnya"

Aku menarik pelatuk pistolku dan peluru menembus jantungnya. Dia jatuh dengan darah yang mengalir dalam jumlah banyak. Dalam hitungan detik, dia sudah tidak bernapas lagi.

"Misi selesai!" aku berbicara dengan partnerku melalui earphone.

Aku melihat ada sebuah alat kecil di antara perpotongan kaca. Alat itu berisi tombol-tombol angka. Sepertinya aku harus memasukkan kode untuk keluar dari sini.

"Drai, bisa kau buka kaca ini?" kataku pada partnerku.

 _"_ _Tunggu sebentar"_

"Mengapa kau membunuhnya?" tanya Mr. Shin.

"Kami berencana menangkapnya dan membuatnya menebus dosa-dosanya di penjara. Membunuhnya, tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun" lanjutnya.

"Aku tahu" jawabku.

"Lalu mengapa kau membunuhnya?"

"Sudah kubilang, ini adalah misiku"

"Meskipun selama ini kau hanya membunuh penjahat, tapi apapun alasannya pembunuhan tetaplah pembunuhan. Kami akan menangkapmu"

 _"_ _Sudah kubuka"_ kata Drai memberitahu bahwa dia berhasil membuka dinding kaca anti peluru.

Kaca anti peluru terbuka perlahan. Polisi bersiap menyerangku. Mereka mengarahkan pistol kearahku dan menunggu aku keluar. aku melemparkan bom asap. Asap keluar dan menyebar ke seluruh ruangan. Pandangan mereka kepadaku terhalangi oleh asap. Mereka tidak bisa menembakku sebelum mengetahui posisiku.

Prank…

Aku memecahkan kaca jendela ruangan yang berada di sebelah kaca anti peluru. Aku melompat keluar. setelah asap menghilang, mereka tidak akan menemukanku lagi di ruangan itu. Aku melepaskan tali dan melilitkan pengaitnya di selusur pagar. Tali menghalangi aku jatuh secara langsung dari lantai 10. Ketika berada beberapa meter dari tanah, aku memotong tali dan aku mendarat di atas atas mobil patroli.

Bukk….

Perhatian polisi yang berjaga di luar gedung beralih kepada. Ada sekitar 20 polisi. Mereka mengarahkan pistol kepadaku. Mereka berjejer membentuk barikade menghadangku. Sepertinya Mr. Shin telah memberitahu mereka tentangku.

 _"_ _Vier, sepertinya kau memang berbakat dalam membuat masalah ya? Setelah berhasil lolos dari polisi di atas, kau malah mendarat di tengah-tengah barikade polisi"_ kata Drai.

"Angkat tanganmu! Menyerahlah!" teriak salah seoarang polisi.

Aku melompat dari atas mobil ke arah mereka. aku melayang di atas kepala mereka. aku menekuk lututku dan menekan sebuah tombol di sepatuku kemudian muncullah roda. Boot hitamku kini berubah menjadi sepatu roda. Aku mendarat mulus di belakang mereka dan melesat pergi. Kudengar salah seorang polisi memerintahkan untuk mengejarku. Suara sirine kembali terdengar.

 _"_ _Drai, tunjukkan padaku arahnya"_

 _"_ _Oke. Serahkan padaku!"_

Aku meminta Drai memandu jalan mana yang harus kuambil. Aku meluncur sepanjang jalanan yang sepi menghindari keramaian. Mobil patroli berada 20 meter di belakangku. Aku berbelok ke kanan di perempatan jalan raya. Drai meng-hack sistem lampu lalu lintas. Tepat setelah aku melewati perempatan itu, dia mengubah lampu menjadi merah. Hal itu akan memperlambat polisi, sehingga memberikan waktu bagiku untuk kabur.

Aku berhenti di sebuah taman kota, menikmati salju yang mulai turun. Memandang hujan salju adalah kegiatan yang selalu kusukai. Warnanya yang putih, bagaikan kumpulan cahaya di tengah langit yang kelam.

Ternyata bukan hanya aku yang menikmati pemandangan ini. tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri, ada seorang laki-laki yang menengadah ke atas melihat salju. Tingginya sekitar 183 cm. kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku mantel hitam panjangnya. Syal merah bertengger manis di lehernya. Kulihat telinganya sedikit memerah karena dingin. Dia menatap salju dengan… sedih? sekilas aku melihat air mata yang jatuh di pipinya yang _cubby_. Dia menangis.

Laki-laki itu menoleh karena menyadari kehadiranku. Untuk sesaat, mata kami bertemu. Mata oniknya bertemu dengan mata _aquamarine_ -ku. Matanya yang sipit memandangku terkejut. Dengan kulit seputih salju, hidung mancung, bibir kecil dan rambut sehitam malam, dia bagaikan bunga yang mekar di tengah hembusan salju.

"Indah…" gumamnya.

Aku menaikkan alisku tanda tidak mengerti. Ternyata suaranya begitu lembut.

"Kau memiliki mata yang indah" katanya mengulangi.

Apa? Apa dia baru saja mengatakan mataku indah? Lelaki yang aneh. Bagaimana mungkin mata pembunuhku, dianggapnya indah? Kebanyakan orang akan takut hanya dengan melihat mataku. Mereka bilang mataku biruku seperti lautan dalam yang menakutkan.

"Hyung, kapan kau tiba di korea Selatan?"

Sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian kami. Seorang laki-laki berhidung mancung dan bibir tebal berjalan mendekatinya dengan senyuman ceria. Dia mengenakan jaket putih yang cukup tebal. Dengan suara yang tidak kalah merdunya dengan lelaki pertama dan sedikit rendah, dia kembali berkata.

"Harusnya kau bilang padaku terlebih dahulu, aku bisa menjemputmu di bandara"

"It's ok, Ken-ah. Aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar"

Suara sinire kembali tersengar sayup-sayup. Sepertinya polisi berada tak jauh dari sini. Aku harus pergi sebelum mereka menemukanku, meninggalkan kedua laki-laki itu yang masih berbincang-bincang.

Sepuluh menit kemudian aku tiba di apartemenku. Tidak mewah, tapi juga tidak jelek. pintu terbuka. Kulihat adikku sedang sibuk dengan komputernya. Terdapat 5 komputer di mejanya. Masing-masing komputer menampilkan gambar yang berbeda. Tangannya sibuk dengan keyboard dan mouse.

"Yo… nunna. Selamat datang" dia melambai padaku.

"Kau sudah memberesihkan CCTV-nya?"

"Hampir"

Yang kumaksud dengan "membersihkan" adalah apakah dia sudah menghapus rekaman CCTV yang terdapat gambar diriku. Aku melepas masker dan mantelku kemudian melemparkannya begitu saja ke sofa. Kulepaskan pengikat rambutku dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. 10 menit kemudian aku keluar dengan memakai handuk. Kulihat komputer sudah mati dan adikku sedang memakan pizza. Aku masuk ke kamarku dan mengganti pakaianku.

"Aku sudah mengirim laporan misi kita kepada kapten. Seperti biasa dia puas dengan kerja kita" teriak adikku dari ruang makan.

Aku membuka pintu kamarku dan berjalan ke meja makan. Perutku lapar dan aku bergabung dengan adikku.

"Oh ya nunna, apa tidak apa-apa kau meninggalkan banyak saksi hari ini?"

"Hn… mereka tidak tahu bagaimana wajah dan suaraku. Lagipula aku memilikimu, seorang hacker jenius"

"Dasar"

Kuusap rambutnya dan seperti biasa dia akan tersenyum. Aku suka melihatnya seperti itu. Dia melahap potongan terakhir pizza kemudian meneguk habis jusnya.

"Kalau sudah selesai, cepatlah tidur"

"Siap, komandan" katanya dengan gaya bak seorang tentara kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya yang terletak di sebelah kamarku.

"Hyuk-ah, jangan lupa minum obatmu!" teriakku.

"Oke..!"

Keesokan harinya aku dan adikku pergi ke sekolah seperti biasa. Walaupun kami adalah agen inti Pandora, kami juga seorang murid. Tahun ini adalah tahun teakhirku di SMA Munrong. Sedangkan adikku, dia masih tahun pertama. Ketika bedara di sekolah atau di luar, aku selalu memakai lensa kontak berwarna hitam untuk menyembunyikan warna mataku. Aku juga memakai kacamata tanpa ukuran untuk menyembunyikan sorot tajamku. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka sekolah. Aku melakukannya hanya untuk menyamarkan identitasku. Bagaimanapun, di usiaku yang baru menginjak 18 tahun, akan aneh jika aku tidak sekolah. Aku berusaha untuk tidak mencolok di sekolah. aku tidak mengikuti klub apapun. Akademisku berada di tingkat rata-rata. Aku juga tidak berbaur dengan siswa lain. Aku cenderung menyendiri dan mengabaikan mereka.

Aku memasuki kelas 3-2 dalam diam. Tidak ada yang menyapaku dan aku juga tidak mau repot-repot menyapa mereka. Pagi ini, mereka lebih ribut dari biasanya. Mereka membicarakan tentang guru pengganti baru di kelas kami. Seminggu yang lalu, wali kelas kami memutuskan untuk berhenti. Dia akan mengajar di sekolah dimana suaminya dipindah tugaskan.

Sepertinya guru pengganti itu adalah laki-laki. Lihatlah betapa hebohnya gadis-gadis itu. Mereka membicarakan tentang seperti apa wajah guru baru itu. Mereka berharap semoga saja dia tampan, tidak mempunyai pacar dan beberapa topik tidak berguna lainnya. Oh, ayolah mengapa mereka harus ribut dan membicarakannya sekarang dan membuat pagi indahku berubah menjadi menyebalkan. Bukankah semua pertanyaan mereka akan terjawab ketika guru itu masuk? tidak bisakah mereka tenang sampai bel masuk berbunyi.

"Yo, Han Saena!"

Satu lagi masalah muncul. Dia adalah ketua kelasku. Wajahnya tampan dan dia orang yang baik. Kata siswa lain, dia memiliki senyum cerah bak malaikat. Matanya yang bulat membawa kesan imut di wajahnya. Tubuhnya proporsional. Tidak heran, dia menjadi idola di sekolah. tapi bagiku, statusnya itu justru menyebalkan. Fans-girl-nya hampir selalu mengikutinya kemanapun. Mereka sangat ribut.

Aku menoleh dengan malas. Dia hanya tersenyum melihatku. Dia sudah biasa dengan sikap antipatiku.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" tanyanya.

"Hongbin-oppa, kenapa kau begitu peduli padanya, sih?" tanya salah seorang siswi dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat.

"Benar, gadis seperti dia tidak pantas mendapatkan perhatian dari seorang idola sekolah" kata siswi lainnya.

"Kalian jangan begitu. Bagaimanapun juga aku adalah ketua kelasnya"

"Hongbin-oppa memang baik"

"Aku semakin menyukaimu"

"Jangan bolos lagi ya?" kata Honbin sambil tersenyum.

"Huh, Jangan bersikap seolah-olah kita adalah teman" jawabku ketus.

"Tuh, kan tidak ada gunanya kau mengurusi gadis tidak tahu diri ini"

"Sebaiknya kalian juga kembali ke kelas. Sebentar lagi masuk"

Bel masuk berbunyi. Gadis-gadis itu pergi dengan enggan. Siswa di kelasku kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan gaduh. Hongbin kembali tersenyum padaku kemudian duduk di sebelahku. Kepala sekolah memasuki kelas dan disusul kemudian seorang laki-laki berusia sekitar 23 tahun. Lengan kemeja putihnya digulung hingga siku. Dua kancing teratasnya dibiarkan terbuka memperlihatkan kulitnya yang putih mulus. Ia membawa sebuah buku dan beberapa lembar kertas di tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana hitamnya. Siswi-siswi mulai berbisik-bisik. Jelas sekali mereka terlihat senang.

"Hari ini kalian akan diajar guru baru. Silahkan perkenalkan diri anda" kata kepala sekolah.

Mataku membulat karena terkejut. jadi, dia adalah guru baru? Kebetulan macam apa ini? Baru kemarin aku bertemu dengannya. Kulit seputih salju, mata sipit, hidung mancung, bibir kecil dan rambut sehitam malam. Laki-laki yang memandang salju dengan tatapan sedih.

"Mulai hari ini aku akan mengajar pelajaran matematika. Aku juga adalah wali kelas kalian. Namaku Jung Taewoon"

 _To be continued….._

 _hallo semua. ketemu lgi denganku pada karyaku yang kedua. fanfic kali ini sengaja aku bikin Rate M karena bakalan banyak adegan pertempuran dan darah. semua kejadian dan tempat yang ada dalam cerita ini hanyalah karangan penulis. oke sampai jumpa..._


	2. Anggota Baru

Chapter II : Anggota Baru

Aku menghela napas entah untuk yang keberapa. Aku memperhatikan penjelasan guru baru itu dengan kesal. Caranya menjelaskan berbagai rumus matematika memang tidak buruk, bahkan yang terbaik dari semua guru yang pernah mengajarku sebelumnya. Aku kesal padanya karena alasan lain. Entah kenapa semua murid, terutama para gadis begitu menyukainya. Hanya dalam waktu seminggu semenjak kedatangannya di sekolah ini, dia sudah memiliki banyak penggemar. Tidak hanya dari kalangan siswa tetapi juga guru. Bahkan ada fans-club-nya. Kuakui, dia memang tampan, sangat tampan malahan. Aku belum pernah melihatnya tersenyum. Dia juga pendiam. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya dibalik ekspresinya yang selalu datar itu. Bel tanda pelajaran telah usai berbunyi. Aku menutup bukuku dengan cepat dan memasukkannya ke dalam laci meja. Aku ingin segera keluar dari kelas yang menyesakkan ini. aku berjalan keluar namun sebuah suara menghentikanku.  
"Han Saena, datanglah ke ruangan bapak sekarang" Jung Sunsengnim berlalu pergi keluar dari kelas.  
Setelah Jung Sunsengnim keluar, kelas berubah menjadi gaduh. Mereka berasumsi sesuka hati mereka dan mengolok-olokku di depanku secara terang-terangan. Hal ini sudah sering terjadi, jadi kubiarkan saja mereka berfikiran apa tentangku. Aku benci terlibat dengan hal-hal rumit.  
"Hoo… kalian dengar itu?"  
"Dia dipanggil lagi ke ruang guru"  
"Pasti Dia melanggar peraturan lagi"  
"Memang apalagi yang bisa diperbuat gadis itu selain membuat masalah"  
"Dasar gadis preman"  
"HAN SAENA!" panggil hongbin ketika melihatku berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan ruang guru. Dia berlari menyusulku.  
"Tunggu, kau mau kemana?" tanyanya.  
"Tidur"  
"Tapi Jung Sunsengnim memintamu ke ruangannya, kan?"  
Aku diam tidak menanggapi ucapannya. Dia melihatku penuh arti seperti mencoba menebak apa yang sedang kupikirkan sekarang.  
"Tenang saja. Hari ini kau tidak melanggar peraturan sekolah. Jung Sunsengnim tidak akan menghukummu. Pasti Dia punya alasan lain memanggilmu" katanya membujukku.  
"Aku tidak khawatir kalaupun aku dihukum"  
"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu tidak mau menemuinya"  
"Hari ini aku tidak ingin berurusan dengannya"  
"Tapi, Saena…"  
"Berhentilah bersikap sok akrap. Kita bukan teman"  
Dia terkejut mendengar perkataanku. Ada sedikit kesedihan terpancar di balik sorot matanya. Aku pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah. Kulihat adikku sedang menikmati makan siangnya di bawah pohon rindang. Itu adalah salah satu tempat dimana aku biasa tidur ketika sedang membolos. Aku suka tempat ini karena disini sejuk. Taman-taman dan pepohonan mengingatkanku akan hutan kampung halaman tempat aku dibesarkan. Tempat lainnya adalah atap sekolah. Disana sangat tenang, para siswa tidak biasa kesana. Selain itu, aku bisa melihat lapangan olahraga. Aku biasanya melihat dengan jelas pertandingan yang sedang berlangsung dari atas sana.  
"Kau disini lagi?" sapaku kemudian duduk di sebelahnya.  
"Yo, Nunna. Mau mencicipi sedikit makan siangku?"  
"Tidak. Aku tidak lapar"  
Hyuk menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil menatapku. "Sepertinya nunna sedang kesal, ada apa?"  
Aku mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari dalam sakuku kemudian membacanya. Sebuah novel karangan Arthur Conan Doyle, Sherlock Holmes Study in Pink. "Jangan tanyakan itu. Bukankah setelah ini kau ada pelajaran olahraga? Kau tidak bersiap-siap?"  
"Dengan tubuh seperti ini, tidak mungkin bagiku mengikuti pelajaran olahraga"  
Kualihkan pandanganku dari buku ke arahnya. Tatapannya menunjukkan kesedihan. Insiden 8 tahun yang lalu telah merubah seluruh hidupnya, termasuk tubuh lemahnya. Menjadi lemah dan selalu dipandang dengan tatapan kasihan, lebih menyakitkan daripada terkurung dipenjara. Beban itu terlalu berat untuk dipikul oleh anak berusia 8 tahun.  
"Suatu saat, kita akan menemukan cara untuk menyembuhkanmu. Jangan khawatir" Aku mengacak rambutnya. Inilah yang selalu kulakukan untuk menghiburnya. Dia mengerang kesal karena ulahku. Aku hanya tertawa melihatnya.  
"Nunna, aku bukan anak kecil lagi!"  
"Bagiku, kau tetaplah anak kecil. Lagipula, kekuatanmu bukanlah di otot tapi disini" aku menunjuk kepalaku.  
"Bukankah, kau sudah berkali-kali menyelamatkanku dengan kecerdasanmu dalam hacking? Ne… setiap orang memiliki kekuatannya sendiri. Jangan biarkan tubuh lemahmu menurunkan semangatmu" Aku tersenyum dan dia balas tersenyum padaku.  
"Ne… Nunna, aku sungguh bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan nunna 8 tahun lalu. Nunna adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling berharga bagiku di dunia ini" katanya mantap.  
"Hoo… aku merasa tersanjung. Tapi jika suatu saat kau menemukan seseorang yang kau cintai, apakah adikku ini masih akan menganggap nunna-nya no. 1" aku mengerling menggodanya. Kulihat pipinya sedikit memerah. Manis sekali. Dia masih polos.  
"Me…meskipun aku punya pacar nantinya, nunna akan tetap menjadi no. 1 bagiku!"  
"Hai…hai… wakatta (iya..iya… aku mengerti)" aku tersenyum tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari novel di tanganku.  
"Oh ya, aku dengar seminggu ini nunna dibuat susah oleh guru baru dan juga wali kelas nunna, ya? Siapa nama? Jung Taekwoon Sunsengnim?"  
Aku tidak menjawab. Aku terus membaca novelku. Mengabaikannya.  
"Hoo… ada juga, ya, orang yang bisa membuat kakak kesal. aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya" sindir Hyuk. Sepertinya Ia ingin membalasku karena menggodanya beberapa saat yang lalu. Aku menutup bukuku kemudian memejamkan mataku beranjak untuk tidur.  
"Sejak kedatangan guru itu, sepertinya kakak berubah menjadi siswa teladan, ya? Kakak jarang membolos belakangan ini?" lanjutnya.  
"Itu karena dia selalu menyeretku kembali ke kelas. Taman dan atap sudah tidak aman lagi. Dia selalu mengganggu waktu tidurku untuk hal-hal tidak berguna"  
Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arahku. Langkah kakinya terdengar normal. Tidak lambat ataupun cepat. Artinya dia tidak sedang berlari atau mengendap-endap. Dia berjalan dengan tenang dan mantap. Tidak ada hawa permusuhan darinya. Pastinya, Dia datang dengan tujuan untuk berbicara dengan salah satu dari kami "Apa maksudmu dengan 'hal-hal tidak berguna' Han seana?"  
Suaranya terdengar tidak asing. Hanya satu orang yang memiliki jenis suara lembut seperti ini. Aku membuka mataku dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Ternyata benar dia, si guru baru. Apa tujuannya datang kemari? Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku dan menatapnya penuh arti.  
"Saya rasa anda sudah mengetahuinya tanpa harus saya jelaskan"  
Dia mengangkat bahu cuek. "Aku ingin mendengarnya langsung dari mulutmu"  
"Jika saya mengatakannya, apakah sunsengnim akan berhenti meminta saya melakukannya?"  
"Tentu saja tidak" Aku mendengus kesal. Jadi percuma saja aku mengatakannya jika dia tidak mau menyerah. Dia menatapku dengan wajah datarnya. Cih, mengebalkan. Pandangannya beralih ke arah Hyuk. Dia menatapnya sebentar kemudian kembali menatapku.  
"Ikut ke ruanganku sekarang"  
"Tidak. Hari ini saya tidak ingin berurusan dengan Sunsengnim. Besok saja"  
"Tidak ada penolakan"  
Dia berbalik dan berjalan menuju ruang guru. Dia melirik ke belakang, melihatku menghela napas lagi dan berjalan mengikutinya. Dia menyeringai. Guru sialan. Berani sekali Dia menyeringai padaku. Hanya karena aku menuruti perkataannya, bukan berarti aku bertekuk lutut padannya. Tenang… tenang Han Saena. Ingatlah, dia hanyalah laki-laki yang kebetulan menjadi guru sekaligus wali kelasmu. Jangan sampai kau membunuhnya hanya karena kau kesal padanya. Benar-benar sial. Dari sekian banyak sekolah di seoul, mengapa orang itu datang ke SMA Munrong. Padahal sejak kedatangannya, aku selalu bersikap antipati dan arogan padanya. Biasanya guru lain akan menyerah dan mengabaikanku. Tapi dia? Dia bersikap layaknya seorang guru yang baik, peduli pada muridnya. Dia tidak pernah membeda-bedakanku dengan murid lain seperti guru lainnya. Mungkin bagi murid lainnya, sikapnya itu menyenangkan, seperti seorang ayah yang peduli pada anaknya tapi bagiku, itu menjengkelkan. Aku tidak suka jika orang lain mencampuri urusanku. Terutama orang asing yang baru kukenal.  
"Apa yang sebenarnya anda rencanakan?" tanyaku setelah kami tiba di ruang guru.  
"Apa yang kurencanakan? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu"  
Huh… Dia berlagak bodoh dan mempermainkanku. Mengapa dia suka sekali membuatku marah? Aku mendengus kesal.  
"Jadi, apa yang anda inginkan?"  
"Hei, Han Saena! Bersikaplah lebih sopan. Bagaimanapun dia adalah gurumu" kata seorang guru wanita yang duduk di sebelah Jung Sungsenim, Min Sungsenim, guru bahasa inggris.  
"Aku sudah bosan mendengarmu berbicara kurang sopan pada guru dan selalu membuat masalah" tambah seorang laki-laki setangah baya, Jang Sungsenim, guru musik.  
"Jika Sungsenim tidak ingin mendengar saya berbicara kurang sopan, anda hanya harus menutup telinga anda"  
"Apa kau bilang….!" Jang Sungsenim menggeram kesal.  
"Cukup, Han Saena" kata Jung Sungsenim dengan nada tegas memperingatkanku.  
"Saya minta maaf. Dia hanya sedikit arogan, tapi sebenarnya dia adalah gadis yang baik" Lanjutnya meminta maaf pada Min Sunsengnim dan Jang Sungsenim.  
Gadis Baik? Dia menganggap aku gadis yang baik? Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan otaknya. Bagaimana bisa dia menganggap pembunuh sepertiku sebagai gadis yang baik. Yah… mungkin setelah dia mengetahui siapa diriku yang sebenarnya, dia akan menyesal telah menganggapku seperti itu. Tapi tentu saja aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain mengetahuinya.  
"Anda seharusnya lebih keras padanya, pak"  
"Beruntung sekali gadis nakal ini memiliki wali kelas sebaik anda"  
Tidak mungkin. Aku melihat sedikit rona merah di pipinya. Apakah dia malu? Hanya karena pujian seperti itu? Wah… tidak kusangka orang pendiam dan dingin sepertinya, ternyata pemalu juga. Jadi, image es-nya selama ini hanya untuk menutupi sifat pemalunya. Ini diluar dugaan. Dia berdehem untuk mencairkan suasana.  
"Kupikir selama ini kau hanya membolos di saat jam pelajaran untuk tidur tapi setelah aku melihat absensi kelas, kau juga sering tidak masuk. Kenapa?"  
"Kenapa? Tidak ada alasan khusus. Karena saya menginginkannya"  
"Kau ingin membolos?"  
"Ya"  
"Katakan alasan yang lebih masuk akal. Jika kau tidak memenuhi batas minimal kehadiran, kau akan tinggal kelas"  
Aku bungkam. Mana mungkin aku mengatakan padanya kalau aku tidak masuk karena menjalankan misi sebagai Vier.  
"Nilai akademikmu tidak terlalu bagus tapi juga tidak jelek tapi…"  
"Langsung saja pada intinya, Sungsenim. Tidak perlu berbelit-belit"  
Dia memandangku tajam. Tampaknya dia sedikit kesal karena aku memotong perkataannya tapi dia menahan amarahnya.  
"Kau akan menghadiri kelas tambahan"  
"Mengapa?"  
"Karena kau sering tidak masuk jadi kau pasti ketinggalan banyak pelajaran. Kelas akan diadakan mulai besok setiap hati setelah pulang sekolah"  
"Tidak perlu. Saya bisa belajar sendiri"  
"Tentu aku tahu kau bisa. Nilaimu sudah mencapai ketentuan minimal. Tidak lebih juga tidak kurang"  
"Lalu kenapa?"  
"Setiap murid yang sering bolos akan menghadiri kelas itu, termasuk kau. Tidak ada penolakan"  
Aku menghela napas lagi. Seenaknya saja menyuruhku melakukan ini dan itu. Huh, sudahlah, aku menyerah. Jika dia sudah mengatakan itu, dia pasti akan melakukannya meskipun harus menyeretku ke kelas. Menuruti perkataannya akan lebih baik sebelum semuanya menjadi lebih rumit.  
"Itu saja, kan? Jika sudah tidak ada yang anda bicarakan lagi, saya akan kembali ke kelas"  
"Sebaiknya kau datang secara sukarela atau aku sendiri yang akan menyeretmu"  
"Saya permisi"

Cahaya bulan mengintip dari balik awan, menampilkan setengah lengkungan sabit. Bintang-bintang bertaburan secara acak, bersinar dengan indahnya menghiasi langit yang masih tampak kelam seperti biasa. Terdengar suara auman serigala saling bersahut-sahutan. Pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi berbaris rapi bagaikan barisan pasukan di medan pertempuran. Dahan-dahan menghalangi cahaya melewatinya, membuat hutan menjadi lebih gelap. Aku melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon laninnya. Sesekali aku berhenti untuk memeriksa keadaan. Tidak ada siapapun yang bersembunyi di hutan. Musuhku kali ini sepertinya kurang berpengalaman. Pekerjaanku akan jadi lebih mudah.  
Aku berhenti dan bersembunyi di antara ranting-ranting. Puluhan orang berjaga di depan sebuah bangunan yang berdasarkan informasi dari atasanku adalah sebuah laboratorium kimia, tempat dilaksanakannya penelitian rahasia. Sang ilmuwan sering membuat obat-obatan terlarang dan beberapa senjata kimia berbahaya. Dia selalu mengasingkan diri dan menyembunyikan keberadaannya karena itulah polisi tidak mengetahui apapun tentangnya.  
Aku berlari menuju laboratorium tanpa menimbulkan suara. Aku menghampiri dua penjaga terdekat dan memukul tengkuknya. Mereka jatuh tidak sadarkan diri. Aku menekan tombol di balik sarung tanganku dan melepaskan tali. Aku mengaitkannya di dinding lantai dua. Aku menekan tombol tali lagi, membuat tali tergulung kembali dan aku naik. Aku memecahkan kaca jendela dan melompat masuk. Petugas yang berjaga segera mengarahkan senjatanya padaku.  
"Siapa kau?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.  
"I am Vier, The Pandora number Four, diperintahkan untuk membawa prof. Kim. Bagi siapapun yang memiliki tujuan yang berlawanan denganku, menyerahlah"  
"Vi…vier…? Di…Dia adalah agen pandora dengan nomor empat" Mereka gemetar ketakutan. Berita tentangku yang menjalankan misi atas nama Pandora sudah meluas di dunia hitam.  
"Drai, kau sudah menemukan lokasi prof. Kim?" aku bertanya pada adikku lewat earphone.  
"Sebentar, sedang kucari" jawabnya.  
Para petugas bersiap menyerangku meskipun dengan tubuh gemetar karena ketakutan. Mereka memilih untuk melawanku meskipun tahu perlawanan itu membawa mereka pada kematian. Usaha yang sia-sia. Hahh…Mereka membuat pekerjaanku semakin banyak saja, akan lebih mudah jika mereka menyerah tanpa bertarung, sehingga aku tidak perlu mengeluarkan tenaga untuk melawan orang yang bukan targetku. Yah… aku tidak bisa mengeluh. Hal ini sering terjadi. Mereka bergerak maju namun sebuah suara menghentikannya.  
"Tunggu, kalian tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya" seorang laki-laki yang membawa sebilah pedang muncul. Dia memakai topeng berbentuk anjing.  
"Kalian hanya akan mati jika melawannya" orang bertopeng kucing muncul di belakang laki-laki tadi. Dari postur tubuhnya, dia adalah wanita. Dia membawa sebuah pistol.  
"Siapa kalian?"  
"Panggil aku Dog" jawab laki-laki bertopeng Anjing.  
"Panggil aku Cat. Kami adalah agen Xifos. Kamilah yang akan membawa Prof. Kim bukan Pandora" lanjut wanita bertopeng kucing.  
"Jadi, kalian ada dipihak kami, kan?" tanya salah seorang penjaga.  
Door… Wanita itu menembak petugas yang tadi berbicara tepat di jantungnya. Petugas itu jatuh bersimbah darah dan mati.  
"Jangan salah paham, misi kami memang membawa Prof. Kim tapi kalian tidak ada hubungannya" kata wanita yang membawa pistol.  
Xifos adalah sebuah organisasi kriminal paling berbahaya di korea. Sama seperti kami, Pandora, anggotanya pun sebagian besar adalah penjahat. Entah apa tujuan mereka, sampai sekarang belum jelas. Sudah berkali-kali Pandora dan Xifos bertemu sebagai musuh. Satu hal yang kutahu adalah mereka organisasi bayaran yang melaksanakan misi berdasarkan permintaan klien. Mereka bertindak sesuka hati dan sering membahayakan warga biasa. Sedangkan kami bertindak berdasarkan kepentingan negara. Kami dibentuk untuk mengatasi orang-orang seperti mereka.  
"Sudah kuduga kau pasti sampai lebih dulu, Vier"  
"Agen inti memang hebat"  
Tiga agen pandora lain tiba. Mereka menerobos masuk melalui jendela yang kugunakan tadi. Mereka berbaris di depanku bersiap untuk bertarung.  
"Wah… wah… bala bantuan datang. Ini akan semakin menarik" kata laki-laki yang membawa pedang.  
"Siapa mereka?"  
"Dua orang di depan itu agen Xifos, Dog dan Cat. Sisanya adalah penjaga lab"  
"Kau selalu berada dalam situasi yang buruk, ya atau kau memang menginginkannya?"  
"Vier, aku sudah menemukan profesor itu. Petanya sudah kukirim ke handphone-mu"  
Setiap kali menjalankan misi, aku dan adikku selalu memanggil dengan code name kami. Kami tidak ingin mengambil resiko orang lain mengetahui identitas kami jika kami memanggil dengan nama asli.  
"Seperti biasa kerjamu cepat" kataku.  
"Tentu saja, aku adalah hacker terhebat di korea selatan"  
"Kau juga sombong"  
"Sepertinya hari ini kita sial. Jika aku tahu musuh kita adalah pandora, aku akan meminta harga yang tinggi" kata Dog menginterupsi pembicaraanku dengan Drai.  
"Apalagi jika musuhnya adalah Ghost Reaper. Bayarannya benar-benar tidak sesuai"  
Mereka bersiap menyerang, begitu juga dengan tiga bawahanku.  
"Biar aku yang mengurus mereka. Kalian pergilah mencari prof. Kim" kataku memperingatkan mereka.  
"Ta..tapi?"  
"Ingat tujuan kalian kesini. Jangan buang-buang tenaga untuk sesuatu di luar misi. Apapun yang terjadi misi adalah hal yang mutlak" aku merogoh sakuku dan mengambil handphone kemudian kuserahkan pada mereka.  
"Ikuti saja petunjuk di handphone itu dan kalian akan menemukan prof Kim" perintahku.  
"Baik" mereka berlari meninggalkan ruangan.  
Penjaga bersiap mengejar mereka. Kulemparkan pedang pendekku dan melesat di depan wajah mereka kemudian beakhir menancap di dinding. Mereka terkejut dengan serangan mendadak dariku dan terdiam.  
"Satu langkah lagi kalian bergerak, kuanggap itu sebagai perlawanan" kataku dengan tegas dan dingin. Ketika aku memutuskan untuk bertarung, tatapanku berubah menjadi dingin dan kelam. Hal itu akan membuat musuh-musuhku ketakutan.  
"Woah…. Tatapan mata yang menakutkan bahkan diantara anggota Xifos, hanya dua orang yang memiliki tatapan sepertimu" kata Dog sambil tersenyum.  
"Sepertinya kau sudah membunuh banyak orang, ya Vier?" lanjut Cat.  
"Kalian penasaran sekali denganku, ya. Jika kalian tidak bisa mengalahkanku, kalian tidak akan bisa melaksanakan misi kalian" kataku mengejek.  
"Cih, jangan sombong"  
Dog menghunus pedangnya dan menyerangku. aku berkelit dan berkelit lagi menghindari serangannya. Dia mengayunkan pedangnya secara horizontal sejajar dengan lututku. Aku melompat. Cat sudah menantikan itu dan melesatkan 3 tembakan saat aku masih di udara. Aku tidak bisa mengubah posisi tubuhku untuk menghindarinya. Kuambil pistol dari sarungnya di pahaku. Aku menangkis tiga peluru itu dengan menembakkan tiga peluru dan memblokirnya. Aku mendarat di belakang Cat kemudian menendangnya. Ia terlempar dan menimpa Dog kemudian membentur tembok.  
"Hebat. Dia membuat dua agen Xifos tidak berkutik" kata salah seorang penjaga memujiku.  
"Inikah kekuatan agen inti Pandora?"  
Door…door…. Dua tembakan terdengar. Petugas yang berbicara tadi, kini sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa. Cat membunuh mereka.  
"Berisik. Kalian terlalu banyak bicara" kata Cat marah.  
"Siapa yang kau bilang tidak berkutik, hah?" lanjut Dog tidak kalah marahnya.  
Para petugas langsung bungkam. Mereka takut jika berbicara lagi, Xifos akan membunuh mereka. Dog kembali menyerangku. Dia mengayunkan pedangnya kesana kemari. Aku terus menghindarinya dan semakin terdorong mundur. Cat meraih selusur tangga dan melompat ke atas. Dia memperoleh keuntungan dengan menembakku dari lantai tiga karena dia bisa melihat pergerakanku di lantai dua. Satu tembakan pertama dilepaskan. Aku berhasil menghindarinya. Peluru meluncur di sampingku dan membentur lantai. Jika aku tidak menghindarinya tadi, peluru itu pasti sudah menembus jantungku. Dog mengayunkan pedangnya ke arahku namun aku menghindarinya. Aku melompat mundur menjahuinya. Melawan dua orang selevel agen Xifos bukanlah hal yang mudah. Lengah sedikit saja, aku pasti sudah mati.  
Cat mulai menembak ke arahku lagi secara beruntun. Aku berlari menghindar tapi arah tembakannya terus mengikutiku. Banyak penjaga yang tertembak karenanya. Cat hanya ingin membunuhku dengan cepat, tidak peduli jika pelurunya mengenai para penjaga. Mereka bersembunyi karena tidak ingin menjadi sasaran Cat lagi.  
Aku melompat ke belakang sofa. Berlindung di baliknya dari tembakan peluru. Aku mengatur napasku yang tersenggal-senggal. Dog menemukanku. Dia menyerangku lagi. Sial, aku terpaksa keluar. saat itu juga tembakan Cat langsung menghujaniku. Aku terus terdorong mundur hingga kurasakan punggungku membentur tembok. Dog mengayunkan pedangnya hendak menebasku. Kuambil pedangku yang berada di sampingku dan kutangkis serangan Dog. Kutendang perutnya dan dia terlempar mundur.  
"Vier, ketua memerintahkanmu untuk membunuh kedua agen xifos itu" kata Drai tiba-tiba.  
"Apa? Eins?"  
Mendengarku menyebut kata "Eins" membuat Dog dan Cat terdiam. Semua orang di dunia hitam terutama penjahat level A dan S mengetahui siapa itu Eins. Dia adalah ketua organisasi Pandora. Misi dan perintah ketua adalah mutlak.  
"Ya, Eins baru saja menghubungiku. 'Lagipula mereka juga adalah penjahat. Menghabisi penjahat lebih awal dapat mencegah masalah dikemudian hari' begitu katanya"  
"Dasar, seharusnya dia langsung memberikan perintah itu ketika mereka mulai ikut campur. Ketua itu selalu lamban"  
"Ha…ha… jangan bicara begitu, Vier. Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah ketua. Kau bisa diceramahi olehnya nanti. Dia hanya mencoba menghindari hal-hal tidak perlu. Dia hanya ketua yang terlalu banyak pikiran. Ha…ha…"  
"Huh, memangnya sejak kapan Eins tidak menceramahi semua orang? Dia sangat berisik"  
"Ha…ha… Benar. Baiklah. Bereskan saja mereka. Aku akan memantau agen lainnya. Sepertinya mereka sudah tiba di ruang bawah tanah" Suara Drai tidak terdengar lagi. Dia akan fokus pada Prof. Kim untuk sementara waktu. Aku menatap mereka berdua dengan tajam membuat mereka sedikit terkejut. oke… membunuh dua agen xifos tidak akan mudah tapi aku harus melakukannya. Aku hanya harus menekan emosiku sampai pada dasar hatiku dan membiarkan naluri membunuhku membimbing setiap gerakanku. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, semua inderaku akan lebih tajam. Kurasakan hawa membunuh keluar dariku dan mereka berdua. Baiklah kita lihat siapa yang lebih kuat.  
"Mulai sekarang, setiap seranganku bertujuan untuk membunuh kalian. Bersiaplah!"  
Aku berlari ke arah Dog dengan cepat. Dia mengayunkan pedangnya ke arahku. Aku menghindarinya kemudian menyelinap di belakangnya. Aku mengayunkan pedangku.  
"Di belakangmu Dog!" teriak Cat memperingatkan.  
Jrash… seranganku meleset. Aku berencana menusuk jantungnya dari belakang. Pedangku mengenai punggungnya yang berjarak beberapa cm dari jantungnya. aku tidak membiarkan dia kesempatan untuk mencaput pedangku di punggunggnya ataupun beristirahat walaupun sejenak. Sambil berlari menghindari tembakan Cat, aku mendekati Dog lagi. Saat aku sudah berada di belakangnya lagi, dia terkejut dengan gerakanku yang cepat. Aku mencabut pedangku lagi. Dia berteriak kesakitan. Dia berbalik dan Aku menendangnya. Dia terlempar ke dinding, membuat dia muntah darah. Tanpa membuang kesempatan, aku melemparkan pedangku ke arahnya. Dia mati seketika karena jantungnya tertusuk pedang.  
"TIDAK! DOG!" teriak Cat.  
"Giliranmu" kataku penuh ancaman.  
Aku berlari menaiki tangga sambil menghindari tembakan Cat. Setiap kali kehabisan peluru, dia mengisinya lagi dengan cepat. Akhirnya, aku sampai di hadapan Cat tapi dia terus menembakiku meninggalkan jejak peluru di lantai. Aku berlari zig zag kemudian melompat dan menggapai lampu besar di tengah langit-langit atap. Aku berayun menggerakkan lampu. Aku mengambil pistolku kemudian memutuskan pengait lampu dengan peluru. Lampu berayun ke arah Cat. Ia panik dan menembakku tapi tembakannya terhalang oleh kerangka lampu. Saat pelurunya habis, aku melompat ke arahnya. Kuarahkan kedua kakiku di tangannya. Dia jatuh terlentang. Aku berdiri dengan posisi menginjak kedua tangan Cat. Dia mengerang kesakitan. Berat badanku membuat tangannya sakit, membuatnya melepas pistol di tangannya. Cat mengayunkan kaki kanannya hendak menendangku dari belakang tapi aku langsung menembak kakinya. Kali ini dia berteriak dengan kencang.  
"Siapa yang menyewamu?" tanyaku dengan tatapan dingin.  
"A…aku tidak ta…tahu" katanya dengan napas tersenggal-senggal. Namun setelah melihat tidak ada yang berubah dari ekspresiku, dia mulai panik.  
"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kami hanya melaksanakan tugas yang diberikan melalui website organisasi dan klien akan memberikan upahnya ke rekening organisasi. Kami tidak pernah bertemu dengan klien kami"  
"Baiklah, aku mengubah pertanyaanku. Siapa ketua Xifos?"  
Dia terkejut. Dia sadar telah kupermainkan. Dia sadar jika aku tidak benar-benar penasaran siapa yang menyewanya, yang ingin kuketahui adalah siapa bosnya. Jika dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan pertamaku, itu tidak masalah. Aku akan tetap menanyakan pertanyaan keduaku tapi karena dia terlalu takut padaku, dia tidak bisa berfikir jernih dan memberikanku informasi baru. "Sialan. Kau mempermainkanku!" teriaknya dengan kesal. Aku menembak bahu kirinya. Dia mengerang lagi. Aku duduk di atas perutnya kemudian mengarahkan pistolku ke kepalanya.  
"Katakan"  
"Sepertinya kau penasaran sekali pada ketua kami. Apa kau punya dendam padanya?"  
"Bagaimana, ya? Bisa ya bisa juga tidak"  
Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanda tidak mengerti tapi dia tidak menanyakannya padaku. Dia menutup matanya sebentar kemudian menatapku dengan tatapan pasrah.  
"Membocorkan rahasia ketua berarti hukuman mati. Lagipula kau akan tetap membunuhku, kan, meskipun aku mengatakannya atau tidak? Pada akhirnya, hasilnya akan sama saja. Aku akan mati"  
"Hn… perintah ketua adalah mutlak"  
"Vier… Kau dan aku adalah sama. Seorang pembunuh akan tetap menjadi pembunuh sampai dia meninggal. Setiap langkah kita, mengantarkan pada kegelapan. Tidak peduli seberapa banyak musim telah berlalu, tidak peduli sebanyak apapun orang disekitar kita, kita akan selalu sendirian. Tidak ada yang namanya kebahagiaan di jalan kita. Itu adalah hukuman bagi kita yang dengan lancang mengambil nyawa orang lain"  
"Hn… aku tahu. Sayounara (Selamat tinggal)"

*****  
Aku dan ketiga agen Pandora lainnya, tiba di markas saat fajar. Ketika berada di markas, seluruh agen melepas penyamaran mereka, termasuk aku. aku melepas maskerku. Aku membawa Prof. Kim ke ruangan ketua. Sejujurnya aku terkejut ketika melihatnya. Aku pikir dia adalah Prof yang sudah tua dengan rambut putih sepenuhnya yang hanya menghiasi kepala belakangnya saja. Kupikir dia adalah ilmuwan yang aneh dan tergila-gila pada bahan-bahan kimia. Ternyata dia masih sangat muda. Usianya sekitar 21 tahun. Proporsi tubuhnya bagus. Dia tinggi dan atletis. Kulitnya putih tapi sedikit pucat. Mungkin karena Ia terus berada di dalam laboratorium itu dan jarang terkena sinar matahari. Biasanya ketika bertemu dengan orang baru, aku tidak merasakan apa-apa. Aku biasanya mengabaikan mereka tapi dia, entah mengapa aku bersikap waspada meskipun tidak ada aura permusuhan darinya. Tapi kenapa?  
Aku berhenti di depan pintu besar di ujung karidor. Aku mengetuk pintu dua kali. Terdengar suara dari dalam mempersilahkan masuk. Aku melangkah masuk kemudian diikuti oleh Prof. Kim.  
"Perkenalkan, ketua Pandora, Cha Hakyeon. Ketika bekerja, kami memanggilnya Eins"  
Eins sedang berkutat dengan kamputernya dan beberapa lembar kertas yang kuyakin adalah laporan misi dari agen-agen lainnya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan, jika aku yang berada di kursi itu dan harus memeriksa bertumpuk-tumpuk laporan setiap hari. Pasti membosankan. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari komputer ke arah kami kemudian berjalan mendekati Prof. Kim dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.  
"Prof. Kim, apa kabar?"  
Berbeda dengan agen laki-laki Pandora, Eins memiliki tubuh yang ramping dan kecil. Dia sedikit lebih pendek dari Prof. Kim. Sejak mengambil alih posisi ketua 3 tahun lalu, kinerja Pandora lebih baik. Dia adalah ketua termuda sepanjang sejarah Pandora. Kini usianya 23 tahun dan kemampuan memimpinnya lebih baik. Dia tidak pernah melakukan pekerjaan yang sia-sia. Hanya satu kekurangannya, dia terlalu berisik seperti ibu-ibu.  
"Tak kusangka aku akan dibawa ke markas Pandora. Jadi, apa tujuanmu?" Prof. Kim mengabaikan uluran tangan Eins. Dia menarik tangannya kembali.  
"Aku ingin merekrutmu menjadi agen Pandora"  
"Huh, kau pasti tahu aku bekerja untuk siapa sebelumnya, kan?"  
"Tentu saja aku tahu"  
"Lalu? Organisasi kita bermusuhan. Apa yang membuatmu yakin aku akan bergabung denganmu?"  
"Untuk membuat Korea Selatan menjadi negara yang damai tanpa kejahatan"  
"Ha…ha…ha… kumpulan kriminal ingin mejadikan Korea Selatan menjadi negara yang damai tanpa kejahatan? Lucu sekali. Berarti kalian akan menjadi kriminal yang tersisa nantinya atau apakah kalian akan melakukan bunuh diri setelah tujuan tercapai?"  
"Dan aku akan dengan senang hati mengurangi satu kriminal lagi jika kau tidak bisa menjaga mulutmu" kataku mengancam yang membuat Prof. Kim langsung bungkam. Entah mengapa aku tidak "Tidak biasanya kau menunjukkan sikap permusuhan seperti ini. Biasanya kau akan mengacuhkan mereka. Tenanglah Saena-ah." kata Eins menenangkan.  
"Aku tidak menyukainya, hyung"  
"Ha..ha..ha.. berhentilah menilai orang hanya dengan menggunakan naluri saja. dan juga… sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan memanggilku hyung, aneh sekali rasanya dipanggil hyung oleh seorang gadis"  
"Memangnya kenapa? Toh aku menyukainya"  
Eins menghela napas. Dia menyerah berdebat denganku. "Dasar"  
"Aku tahu kau sudah keluar dari Xifos" kata Eins kepada Prof. Kim melanjutkan pembicaraan yang sempat terputus.  
"Tunggu… hyung bilang, dia adalah agen xifos?" potongku lagi.  
"Mantan" kata Eins membenarkan.  
"Jika kau bergabung dengan kami, kami akan melindungimu dari incaran Xifos"  
"Mereka bukanlah organisasi yang bisa kau anggap remeh"  
"Tentu aku tahu. Kau tahu agen Xifos dengan code name Cat dan Dog?"  
"Seingatku mereka adalah agen yang cukup handal di organisasi, bahkan mereka termasuk agen inti"  
"Dia berhasil membunuh mereka seorang diri. Kami juga bukan organisasi kacangan"  
Prof Kim terdiam. Dia menatapku dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Aku menatapnya tajam. Sepertinya dia tidak percaya.  
"Kami membutuhkan kemampuanmu untuk membuat obat-obat untuk penyakit-penyakit langkah atau penyakit yang belum ditemukan obatnya. Kau juga yang akan menangani masalah yang berhubungan dengan zat-zat kimia. Tenang saja, kau tidak bekerja sendiri. ilmuwan kami akan membantumu. Semua biaya akan ditanggung oleh organisasi. Jadi, bagaimana profesor Kim Wonsik?"  
Siapa katanya? Dia bilang, siapa namanya? Kim Wonsik? Entah ini karena keberuntunganku yang buruk atau dunia memang sempit. Dari sekian banyak orang, mengapa aku harus bertemu dengannya. Tidak… lebih tepatnya mengapa adikku harus bertemu dengannya lagi. Hyuk pasti sudah mengetahui siapa sebenarnya dia ketika menerima misi tapi mengapa dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Mengapa dia tidak mengatakannya padaku. Dia bersikap seolah-olah itu adalah misi yang sama seperti sebelumnya.  
Aku menjatuhkan Prof. Kim ke lantai. Aku duduk di punggungnya. Aku menginjak kedua tangannya utnuk mengunci pergerakannya. Dia mengerang kesakitan. Aku mengambil pistol. Tubuhnya gemetar setelah merasakan moncong pistol di belakang kepalanya.  
"Tung…tunggu Saena, apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan dia?" tanya Eins panik.  
"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH?" teriak Prof. Kim.  
"Bergerak sedikit saja, aku akan meledakkan kepalamu" ancamku pada Prof. Kim.  
"Nah, Eins, katakan padaku apa alasanmu merekrut orang ini?"  
"Ini adalah perintah pimpinan"  
"Aku tidak peduli. Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu dan pimpinan tentang persyaratan yang harus kalian penuhi untuk menjadikanku agen Pandora? Jika kalian mengingkarinya…"  
"Tenang… tenanglah. Bukan seperti itu"  
"Lalu apa?"  
"Sudah kubilang, kan, kita membutuhkan kemampuannya untuk membuat obat-obat…"  
"Hanya itu…?"  
Eins bungkam. Dia tahu, dalam keadaan seperti ini, dia tidak bisa main-main denganku. Ketika aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'eins' artinya aku berbicara sebagai agen Pandora, Vier bukan sebagai Han Saena. Aku bersiap menarik pelatuk pistolku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah Eins. Aku menatapnya dengan semakin tajam dan dingin.  
"Kuperingatkan, berhati-hatilah dengan jawabanmu selanjutnya atau aku akan… membunuhnya… disini… sekarang juga" lanjutku dengan penekanan pada 3 kata terakhir.

To be continued….  
yosh... minna-san ketemu lagi. sbenarnya males sih bwt ngelanjutin ni fanfic. habis g da yg review sih. huwaa... author pengen nangis (T_T) pa fanfic-nya g menarik, ya? *Pundung di pojokan oh ya. eins, drai, vier... bner g ya gini tulisannya? *moga ja bner hehehe...  
oke.. itu ja.. bye 


	3. Zwei and Drai

"Kuperingatkan, berhati-hatilah dengan jawabanmu selanjutnya atau aku akan… membunuhnya… disini… sekarang juga" lanjutku dengan penekanan pada 3 kata terakhir.

"Dia bisa membantu menyembuhkan Drai"

"Menyembuhkan? Setelah apa yang dilakukannya padanya? Jangan bercanda Eins!"

"Kau juga tahu jika aku tidak suka bercanda jika menyangkut tujuan kita"

"'Kita'?

Aku mendengeus mendenggarnya. "Huh, Ingatlah Eins, aku memang adalah agen Pandora tapi bukan berarti aku berada di pihak kalian. Jujur, aku tidak peduli dengan cita-cita Pandora. Sederhana saja, Kalian memenuhi syaratku, maka akan kulakukan perintah kalian tanpa banyak bertanya. Jika kalian mengingkarinya, maka selesailah sudah…"

"Vier, sudah kubilang dia…"

"Tunggu… siapa Drai? Apa yang sudah kulakukan padanya?" potong Prof Kim.

"Han Sanghyuk" jawabku.

Prof Kim bergumam mengulang nama Hyuk sambil mengaduk-aduk ingatannya. Cukup lama dia berfikir dan belum merespon. Kurasa dia perlu diingitkan.

"Kau dan rekan-rakanmu menjadikannya sebagai kelinci percobaan" jawabku.

"Kelinci percobaan? Aku sudah tidak pernah bertemu dengan teman-temanku. Bagaimana mungkin aku menjadikannya kelinci percobaan?"

"Pulau Hanyang… kau ingat?"

Matanya membulat karena terkejut. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan heran, seolah-olah bertanya 'Bagaimana kau tahu tentang pulau itu?'

"Dia salah satu korban yang selamat dari tragedi pulau itu"

"Jadi, dia adalah…. Kupikir semuanya sudah terbakar menjadi abu bersama pulau itu" dia mengatakannya dengan pelan tapi bisa kudengar, begitupun dengan Eins.

"Jadi, memang kalianlah pelaku dibalik lenyapnya pulau itu?"

"BUKAN!" bantah Prof. Kim cepat. "Jangan salah paham, memang kami melakukan penelitian ilegal disana, tapi bukan kami yang membakar pulai itu. Beberapa jam sebelum kejadian, semua kamera pengintai telah dihancurkan. Karena merasa ada yang tidak beres, ketua memintaku kembali bersama agen Xifos yang lain. Sayangnya kami terlambat, seluruh pulau sudah terbakar menjadi abu. Semua agen kami dibunuh. Tidak ada yang tersisa" lanjutnya.

"Jadi, siapa pelakunya?" tanya Eins.

"Entahlah, kurasa organisasi juga masih mencarinya sampai sekarang"

"'Entahlah'? Jadi kau tidak tahu?" tanyaku.

"Sudah kubilang, kan, Prof Kim bukan lagi anggota Xifos"

"Mengapa kau keluar?"

"Selama ini, hidupku tidak tenang. Aku selalu dihantui rasa bersalah. Suara mereka, korban yang kujadikan kelinci percobaan, terus berdengung di kepalaku. Setiap malam aku mengalami mimpu buruk akan kejadian itu. 'Mungkin inilah hukuman bagiku' begitu pikirku. Aku mulai mencari jalan untuk menebus dosa-dosaku. Aku keluar dari organisasi dan mengasingkan diri di hutan itu. Aku mengadakan penelitian rahasia untuk mencari obat penawar. Aku selalu berharap ada yang selamat dari kejadian itu, sehingga aku bisa menyembuhkannya. Dengan begitu, mereka yang meninggal akibat penelitianku, dapat meninggal dengan tenang"

Aku mendengus "Huh, kau pikir dengan membuat obat penawar, semua yang telah meninggal bisa hidup kembali? Kau terlalu naif"

"JUSTRU KARENA MEREKA TIDAK BISA HIDUP KEMBALI" suaranya kini naik beberapa oktaf entah karena marah atau sedih, aku tidak tahu.

"Justru karena mereka tidak bisa hidup kembali… Aku tidak ingin ada yang meninggal akibat penelitianku lagi… aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Jadi…. Jadi, aku…"

Aku terkejut melihat air mata jatuh dari pipinya. Dia menangis sambil terus menunduk tidak ingin orang lain mengetahuinya.

"Aku hanya pandai di bidang ini, aku tidak pandai berkelahi sepertimu... Jadi, yang dapat kulakukan adalah… menyelamatkan orang sebanyak mungkin dengan kecerdasanku… Itulah cara penebusan dosaku atas mereka yang telah kubunuh"

Selama beberapa menit, tidak ada yang bersuara diantara kami. Aku mencerna baik-baik perkataannya. Dia memang bersalah. Dia juga kriminal sama sepertiku tapi dia sudah mengakui kesalahannya dan menyesalinya.

"Biarkan aku memeriksa adikmu. Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyembuhkannya. Namun jika pada akhirnya…. Jika pada akhirnya kau tetap tidak puas, kau bisa membunuhku. Aku tidak akan mengelak"

"Berilah dia kesempatan, Vier" bujuk Eins.

"Sampai dimana penelitianmu tentang penawar itu?"

"Mungkin agak lama karena data penelitianku di pulau Hanyang telah lenyap tapi aku masih mengingat intinya"

Jika apa yang dikatakannya memang benar, ada kemungkinan Hyuk bisa diselamatkan tapi jika tidak… apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku berdiri kemudian menyarungkan kembali pistolku.

"Akan kukabari lagi nanti. Jadi jangan mencoba untuk kabur" kataku kemudian belalu pergi.

"Saena…. Han Saena…. Han Saena…."

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku. Min Sungsenim sudah berdiri di sampingku dengan geram. Haah…. Sepertinya dia marah padaku karena aku mengabaikan pelajarannya. Salahkan saja Prof. Kim atau siapapun namanya itu yang telah mengganggu pikiranku. Kemunculannya sangat menggangguku. Berbagai kemungkinan buruk melintas di otakku. Bagaimana jika dia mengincar Hyuk dan menjadikannya kelinci percobaan lagi atau lebih buruk lagi dia akan membunuh Hyuk untuk melenyapkan bukti kegagalan penelitiannya. Tapi perkataannya membuatku bimbang. Sepertinya dia tidak berbohong dan memang menyesali perbuatannya.

"Hei, Han Saena, kau dengar ucapanku?" bentak Min Sungsenim.

"Eh?"

"Kalau kau tidak berniat mengikuti pelajaranku, lebih baik kau tidak masuk sekalian. GET OUT!" perintahnya sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu.

Haahh… dikeluarkan lagi. Ya sudahlah. Aku berjalan menuju atap gedung. Disinilah satu-satunya tempat yang tenang menurutku. Aku merebahkan tubuhku dia atas satu-satunya bangku panjang disana. Pikiranku kembali melayang.

 _"Kau sudah tahu siapa dia sebelum aku menyelamatkannya?" tanyaku pada Hyuk sepulang dari markas_

 _"Maaf, nunna. Aku tidak memberitahumu karena nunna pasti akan langsung membunuhnya jika kukatakan"_

 _"Tentu saja"_

 _"Ini perintah langsung dari pimpinan. Meskipun kita menolaknya, agen lain pasti akan menyelamatkannya. Hasilnya akan sama saja"_

 _"Kau tidak marah padanya? Dialah dalang dari penderitaanmu selama ini"_

 _"Aku marah. Sangat marah malahan. Tapi semua sudah terjadi. Membunuhnya tidak akan merubah apapun"_

 _Aku tertegun mendengar apa yang dikatakannya. Hyuk, terkadang dia bisa bersikap jauh lebih dewasa dariku. Aku menghembuskan napas dalam-dalam mencoba menenangkan diri "Jadi, kau akan melepaskannya?"_

 _"Aku serahkan pada nunna. Lagipula sejak nunna menyelamatkanku waktu itu, aku selalu ada dipihakmu. Aku akan mendukung setiap keputusan nunna"_

"Bolos lagi?" wajah seseorang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapanku

"Wooo….." aku bangkit karena terkejut. laki-laki itu lebih dahulu menarik kepalanya sebelum membentur kepalaku.

"Jung Sungsenim…?" Jung Sungsenim hanya berdiri dengan wajah poker face andalannya sambil menatapku yang terkejut.

"Apa yang anda lakukan disini?"

"Justru aku yang seharusnya bertanya apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bolos lagi? bel tanda pergantian jam sudah berbunyi"

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"Aigoo…apa sih yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Jung Sungsenim menepuk kepalaku pelan.

"Tadi aku dikeluarkan oleh Min Sungsenim karena tidak memperhatikan pelajarannya. Hehehe…" kataku menjawab pertanyaan pertanyaannya tentang 'bolos' tadi.

"Lalu apa kau berniat bolos juga pada pelajaran olahraga sekarang?"

Ah benar juga, basket. Aku menghela napas ketika mengingat apa yang terjadi setiap pelajaran olahraga. Tidak ada yang mau satu tim denganku atau berlatih berpasangan. Hongbin memang tidak keberatan berlatih denganku tapi laki-laki dan perempuan berlatih secara terpisah karena aturan standarnya berbeda. Jadinya aku selalu berlatih sendiri. Sedangakan Cho Sungsenim, dia selalu membiarkannya. Dia tidak mau repot-repot menasihati siswa lain agar berlatih denganku. Mungkin dia kesal karena aku sering membolos ketika pelajarannya tapi nilaiku selalu bagus saat tes.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jung Sungsenim karena melihatku terus diam.

"Ah… tidak. Tidak apa-apa" dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya tidak puas dengan jawabanku tapi dia tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Sepertinya aku akan bolos saja" kataku kemudian.

"Kau sadar apa yang kau katakan?" Aku menggeleng.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau mengatakan ingin bolos dengan wajah tanpa dosa di depan wali kelasmu sendiri, huh?"

Ah, mati aku. Nada bicaranya memang masih pelan seperti biasa tapi di dalamnya menyimpan ancaman. Tanpa sadar aku membuatnya marah lagi.

"Ganti seragammu dan segera ke lapangan" perintahnya mutlak kemudian pergi meninggalkanku.

Lima menit kemudian, aku sudah berdiri di pinggir lapangan. Semua memandangku dengan heran. 'Tidak biasanya dia mengikuti pelajaran olahraga', mungkin itu yang mereka pikirkan. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku. Abaikan saja, Han Saena. Kulihat Hongbin melambai sambil tersenyum ke arahku. Dasar, dia gigih sekali. Padahal sudah kuacuhkan tapi tetap saja bersikap ramah padaku. Tidak tahukah dia jika sikapnya itu membuat para fans-nya semakin marah padaku?

Setengah jam sudah belalu dan aku masih berdiri di luar lapangan. Tidak ada perintah dari Cho Sungsenim yang memintaku bergabung dengan yang lain atau peringatan karena aku terlambat. Siswa lainnya juga tidak mau repot-repot mengajakku. Huh, sudah kuduga. Seharusnya lebih baik aku bolos saja.

"Han Saena" sebuah suara yang kukenal memanggilku. Aku menoleh dan kulihat Jung Sungsenim berdiri di lapangan yang lain. Aku menyerngit heran. Apa yang dilakukannya disini? Ditambah lagi dia tidak lagi memakai kemeja putih tapi kaos hitam berlengan pendek yang memperlihatkan lengan putih dan berototnya. Perutnya ramping. Kaosnya memang tidak ketat, tapi justru itu yang membuat setiap geakannya menjadi menarik. Penampilan yang sederhana itu justru membuatnya terlihat sexy. Tidak, apa yang kupikirkan. Sadarlah, Han Saena. Ahh, sepertinya tidak hanya aku saja yang berfikir seperti itu. Siswi lain malah lebih parah, mereka menatapnya dengan tatapan memuja seolah-olah hendak menerkamnya.

"Ambilkan bolanya" katanya lagi membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku menunduk mencari bola yang dimaksudnya. Sebuah bola basket tergeletak tak jauh dari kakiku. Aku mengoper bola itu kepadanya tapi dia mengopernya lagi kepadaku. Aku menangkap bola itu dengan satu tanganku dan menatapnya heran. Bukannya tadi dia meminta mengambilkan bolanya tapi mengapa dioper lagi?

"Aku akan menjadi partnermu"

"Huh?" gumamku tidak mengerti

"Jangan diam saja dan kemarilah

"Sungsenim tidak mengajar sekarang?"

"Kosong"

Pada awalnya kupikir Jung Sungsenim hanyalah guru galak, pendiam, pemali dan jenius tapi aku salah. Dia mahir bermain basket. Tidak pernah aku bermain seserius ini. Dia mampu mengimbangi permainanku. Tidak, aku yakin dia masih belum serius. Akan kupaksa dia mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya. Setelah 1 jam bermain, akhirnya kami kelelahan. Sangat. Aku terduduk lemas. Keringatku bercucuran, begitu juga dengannya.

Aku menoleh ke lapangan sebelah. Mereka sudah selesai dan kini sedang duduk memandang ke arah kami. Tunggu…. Memandang kami. Sepertinya permainanku dengan Jung Sungsenim telah menarik perhatian mereka. Lihatlah gadis-gadis itu, mereka secara terang-terangan menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada sungsenim tapi padaku, mereka menatap tidak suka karena cemburu. Dasar kekanak-kanakan.

Kurasakan Jung sungsenim berdiri dan secara otomatis aku menoleh kearahnya. "Jika ada masalah, jangan dipendam sendiri. Kau bisa bercerita padaku, mengerti?"

Mataku langsung membulat karena terkejut. Bagaimana dia tahu? Bagaimana dia tahu jika aku ada masalah? Apa dia memperhatikanku? Tapi mengapa? Guru lain tidak pernah memperhatikanku begitu juga dengan para siswa. Mengapa dia memperlakukanku dengan berbeda? Mengapa? Aku hanya bisa mengangguk menanggapi perkataannya. Dia berjalan mendekat kemudian menepuk pelan kepalaku lagi.

"Bagus"

Aku kembali dikejutkan olehnya. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya tersenyum meskipun tipis dan singkat. Kesan galak, dingin dan poker face yang selama ini melekat padanya hancur seketika. Tatapannya berubah menjadi lembut dan hangat. Dia terlihat sangat manis jika tersenyum.

"Ah, Tentang kelas tambahan, kau bisa memulainya besok. Hari ini pulanglah seperti biasa dan tenangkan pikiranmu" lagi-lagi aku membalasnya dengan anggukan.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan tidak akan melakukan apapun pada Prof. Kim untuk sementara. Aku akan mengawasinya, jika dia bertindak aneh yang akan membahayakan Hyuk, aku akan langsung membunuhnya. Aku sudah mengatakannya pada Eins dan dia sudah mengatakannya padanya. Pimpinan mengangkat Prof. Kim sebagai agen pandora denga code name Zwei, yang berarti dua. Pandora hanya mengenal 4 code name. Pertama adalah Eins yang disandang oleh ketua agen, Cha Hakyeon. Kedua adalah Zwei yang kini disandang oleh Prof Kim Wonsik. Ketiga adalah Drai, adikku Han Sanghyuk dan terakhir aku dengan code name Vier. Kami yang memiliki code name adalah agen elit Pandora.

Malam ini, Eins tidak memberikan misi apapun padaku. Hanya ada misi pengawalan dan dia memberikannya kepada agen junior. Dia ingin menguji kemampuan mereka. Lagipula misi pengawalan kurang cocok untukku. Aku tidak terbiasa bertarung sambil melindungi. Resikonya lebih tinggi dibandingkan bertarung sendiri.

"Nunna jangan mengganti saluran seperti itu, aku tidak bisa menonton" protes adikku membuyarkan lamunanku. Dia mengambil remote dari tanganku agar aku tidak bisa menggnti saluran TV terus.

"Ya, ampun. Kalau nunna bosan, mengapa tidak keluar dan jalan-jalan saja?" lanjutnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Hm… dia terlihat imut jika seperti itu.

"Jalan-jalan dengan siapa? Memangnya kau mau menemaniku?"

"Malas" jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari TV. Aku mendengus. Kalau dia tidak mau menemaniku, untuk apa menyuruhku jalan-jalan.

"Ajak saja teman nunna"

"Aku tidak punya teman"

"Kurasa ada satu orang yang selalu bersikap baik pada nunna. Itu loh ketua kelas nunna, Lee Hongbin-hyung"

"Cih, tidak mau. Pada akhirnya dia akan bersikap sama seperti yang lainnya setelah mengetahui siapa sebenarnya diriku. Dia akan menjahuiku. Semua ikatan akan selalu berakhir tragis"

"Nunna, kan tidak tahu sebelum mencobanya"

"Hentikan, jangan membahasnya lagi." aku bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke kamarku. Hyuk tidak berkata apapun lagi "Cukup kau saja yang memiliki ikatan denganku. Aku tidak butuh yang lainnya" lanjutku menutup pintu.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjang kemudian menghela napas panjang. Hari ini, banyak sekali yang mengganggu pikiranku. Munculnya Kim Wonsik, Hongbin, dan juga Jung Sungsenim. Hm… Jung Sungsenim… Jung Taekwoon…. Aku kembali teringat dengan kejadian tadi siang. Aku menyentuh kepalaku. Sentuhannya masih dapat kurasakan. Aneh. Tidak pernah kurasakan hal ini sebelumnya. Ada sesuatu yang bergejolak di hatiku. Aku merasa tenang, nyaman dan…ter…terlindungi? Ah, tidak. Tidak. Apa yang kupikirkan.

 _"Jika ada masalah, jangan dipendam sendiri. Kau bisa bercerita padaku, mengerti?"_

Itulah yang dikatakannya padaku. Benarkah? Benarkah aku bisa bercerita apapun tentang masalahku? Bolehkah jika aku berharap? Berharap kau akan selalu disisiku… melindungiku? Ah, jangan konyol. Jika itu memang benar, dia hanya bisa melindungi Han Saena. Benar, yang bisa dilindungi oleh Jung Taekwoon, Jung Sungsenim adalah muridnya, bukanlah Vier, ataupun dirimu. Aku harus menjauh sebelum aku mulai terikat padanya. Itulah yang harus kulakukan mulai sekarang.

Suasana sekolah keesokan harinya, terlihat sedikit berbeda. Siswa yang berlalu-lalang di koridor gedung lebih sedikit dari biasanya, padahal jam pelajaran pertama belum dimulai. Telingaku menangkap suara gaduh dari kelasku. Ah, ternyata mereka hanya sedang berkumpul di kelas. Aku memasuki kelas. Seperti biasa tidak ada yang peduli dengan kehadiranku. Kulihat sekelompok gadis berkumpul melingkar di bangku terdepan. Pandangan mereka tertuju ke tengah. Sepertinya mereka sedang melihat sesuatu yang dipegang oleh siswa yang duduk di tengah. Pasti bergosip lagi

"Benarkah? Ini tidak mungkin terjadi"

"Apakah lukanya parah?"

"Entahlah. Disini hanya dijelaskan Jaksa yang terluka"

"Mungkin keadaannya baik-baik saja"

"Syukurlah"

"Hei, apa maksudmu, bagaimanapun yang terlukan adalah ayahnya"

"Sungsenim pasti sedih"

"Apa kita jenguk saja nanti sepulang sekolah?"

"Itu ide yang bagus"

Aku tidak tertarik dengan percakapan mereka atau entah siapapun yang mereka bicarakan. tidak ada urusanny denganku. Aku berjalan melewati mereka begitu saja kemudian meletakkan tasku di atas meja. Baru saja aku akan keluar kelas, Hongbin menghampiriku.

"Saena, anak-anak berencana akan pergi ke rumah Jung Sungsenim sepulang sekolah. Apa kau mau ikut?"

Salah satu siswa yang berkumpul tadi mendengar ajakan Hongbin padaku. Dia adalah ketua fans club Jung Sungsenim, Minja. Dia melayangkan protes "Oppa, kenapa kau mengajak dia?"

"Kami tidak mau pergi jika dia ikut. Ya kan, teman-teman?" lanjutnya.

"Ya" jwab yang lain serempak.

"Jangan begitu, teman-teman. Bagaimanapun Saena juga adalah murid ini dan juga murid Jung Sungsenim. Apa salahnya menjenguk wali kelas sendiri?"

"Oppa terlalu baik padanya"

"Bagaimana?" tanya Hongbin menatapku lagi.

"Jung Sungsenim tidak masuk hari ini?" dia menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau tidak melihat berita?" aku menggeleng.

"Kemarin malam rumah sungsenim dirampok"

"Dirampok?"

"Ayahnya terluka karena melawan dan sekarang dirawat di rumah sakit"

"Bagaimana dengan sungsenim?"

"Tidak ada informasi lebih detail tentang itu. Makanya kami berencana ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk dan memastikan keadaan sungsenim. Kau ikut kan?"

Aku harus kesana. Aku harus memastikan sendiri bagaimana keadaannya? Apakah dia terluka? Bagaimana jika lukanya parah? Tunggu, apa yang kau pikirkan? Bukankah kau sendiri yang memutuskan untuk menjauhinya? Tapi sekarang kau malah mengkhawatirkannya? Prinsipmu adalah untuk tidak membuat ikatan apapun dengan siapapun selain hyuk. Jangan lupakan itu.

"Tidak. Aku ada janji" jawabku berbohong dan langsung pergi.

"Tuh, kan. Sudah kuduga dia memang tidak punya perasaan. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan keadaan guru yang selalu baik padanya" sela Minja.

"Preman tetap saja preman" kata teman Minja.

"Aku merasa kasihan pada sungsenim"

"Kebaikannya sama sekali tidak dianggap"

"Kalian, hentikan!" kata Hongbin memperingatkan dengan nada satu oktaf lebih tinggi.

"Kau yakin, kau tidak mau ikut, Saena?"

"Ya"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Akan kukabari kau begitu aku tahu keadaan sungsenim"

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak peduli" kataku mengakhiri kemudian pergi.

Ada yang aneh dengan diriku. Meskipun kubilang tidak peduli tapi sekarang aku disini. Di dalam rumah Jung Sungsenim. Keamanan rumah ini sungguh parah, aku bisa menyelinap dengan mudah. Ditambah lagi, malam yang gelap menyembunyikan sosokku dari sorotan kamera cctv. Seluruh anggota keluarga sedang keluar dari aku bisa berkeliling dengan leluasa. Menyelidiki. Rumahnya besar dan rapi. Tidak ada tanda pintu dibuka dengan paksa, tidak ada kaca yang pecah. Lalu bagaimana perampok itu masuk? Aku memeriksa semua kamar satu per satu. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kerusakan atau pernah dimasuki seseorang. Hingga aku sampai di kamar terakhir. Sepertinya ini adalah ruang kerja Jaksa Jung. Keadaannya sangat berbeda. Berbagai macam benda berserakan di lantai bercampur dengan kertas-kertas. Aku mengambil salah satunya. Disana tertulis laporan kasus yang pernah ditangani Sang Jaksa. Aku memeriksa lemari yang terbuka. Isinya berantakan. Laci terbuka. Di sana ada sebuah kotak kecil. Aku membukanya dan isinya emas. Ada menemukan brankas di balik lukisan. Tidak ada bekas dibuka, lukisannya juga masih tergantung, artinya pelaku tidak berhasil menemukannya. Aku berjalan ke sudut lainnya. Terdapat lubang berbentuk lingkaran di salah satu kaca jendela di dekat kunci. Kursi menghadap ke arah jendela. Kenapa? Tunggu, sepertinya aku melihat noda yang menempel di punggung kursi ini dan…. lubang? Aku menyentuh noda itu. Darah tapi sudah mengering. Bersadarkan keadaan ruang ini, aku bisa menarik kesimpulan. Pertama pelaku masuk dengan melubangi kaca untuk membuka kunci. Sialnya, jaksa Jung ada di ruangan ini. dia mendengar jendela dibuka, sehingga dia berbalik. Pelaku yang sudah tertangkap basah itu tidak punya pilihan lain selain memaksa jaksa Jung memenuhi keinginannya tapi ditolak. Pelaku menembaknya dan mencari apa yang dinginkannya. Dia tidak menemukannya. Dia membuat kejadian itu seperti perampokan biasa. Buktinya emasnya tidak dicuri. Jika bukan uang hanya ada satu yang dapat dicuri dari seorang jaksa. Berkas penyelidikan. Dia ingin melenyapkannya. Jika dilihat dari kasus yang ditangani jaksa Jung belakangan ini, maka kemungkinan pelakunya adalah anggota dewan yang terlibat kasus korupsi, Cho Jaemin. Lalu…. berkas yang dicarinya, ada di dalam brankas ini.

 _Drrttt…. Drrttt…drrttt…._

Ponselku bergetar. Ada panggilan masuk. Tertulis "Eins" di layarnya. Aku menekan tombol terima kemudian mendekatkannya ke telingaku.

"Ada apa?"

 _"Kau sungguh tidak asik. Tidak bisa basa-basi. Setidaknya tunjukkan rasa senangmu karena ditelepon oleh ketua yang tampan sepertiku"_

"Aku tidak punya rasa senang yang bisa kutunjukkan padamu"

 _"Ya ampun anak ini, tidak bisa diajak bercanda sama sekali. Hei, walaupun begini aku juga…."_

"Jika tidak penting, kututup"

 _"Tunggu…tunggu… jangan ditutup. Akan kukatakan"_

"Cepat, aku sibuk"

 _"Ada misi baru untukmu. Pengawalan"_

"Pengawalan? Bukankah kau sudah tahu aku tidak cocok untuk misi seperti itu"

 _"Aku tahu, tapi tidak ada pilihan lain. Kita mengalami kesulitan. Agen yang kukirim kemarin tewas. Agen penggantinya juga tida banyak membantu"_

"Memangnya siapa yang harus kulindungi?"

 _"Jaksa Jung. Ayah dari Jung Taekwoon, wali kelasmu"_

"Apa? Tidak mau"

 _"Oh, ayolah Saena. Setelah menyelidiki rumahnya, kau juga pasti tahu bukan, jika kasus ini bukan perampokan biasa?"_

"Bagaimana hyung bisa…."

"Hyuk yang mengatakannya padaku" Dasar anak itu. Awas saja, aku akan membuat perhitungan dengannya nanti.

 _"Jadi bagaimana?"_ tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak. Bukankah ada polisi yang menjaganya?"

 _"Mereka sudah pulang. Kasus ini hanya dianggap sebagai perampokan biasa. Pelaku menyewa jasa Xifos. Jika ini terus dibiarkan, jaksa Jung akan terbunuh dan kebenaran tidak akan terungkap_ "

Aku terdiam. Bagaimana ini, apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak ingin terlibat apapun yang berhubungan dengannya. Jika tidak…. Aku akan… Dinding pertahanan yang kubangun selama ini akan hancur. Tinggal mengunggu waksu saja sampai aku menuju ke tiang gantungan.

 _"Dua agen pengganti sedang melawan mereka sekarang. Cepat putuskan!"_

Cih, tidak ada pilihan lain. "Alamatnya?"

 _"Rumah sakit pusat Seoul. Mereka bertarung di atap bangunan"_

Aku membuka jendela kemudian melompat. Aku mendarat tepat di atas motor yang kusembunyikan di bawah pohon kemudian melesat secepat yang kubisa menuju rumah sakit. 10 menit kemudian aku tiba di atap gedung. Namun dua agen kami tergeletak dengan bersimbah darah. Seorang pasien yang tengah tertidur di atas ranjang berada tak jauh dari mereka. Pasti dia adalah jaksa Jung. Ada dua orang yang tengah sibuk bertarung sekarang. Satu orang memegang pisau. Gerakannya lincah dan mematikan, pastilah dia adalah agen Xifos. dia sedang bertarung dengan….

Mataku membulat karena terkejut. Dia adalah orang yang telah membuat 2 hariku menjadi kacau karena bimbang. Orang yang selalu bersikap baik padaku di saat yang lainnya mengabaikanku, Jung Taekwoon. Aku mengambil ponselku dan menghubungi Eins.

"Nah, Hakyeon hyung. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kupastikan soal misi ini" kata setelah Eins menjawab panggilanku.

 _"Huh? Apa lagi yang ingin kau pastikan? Bukankah sudah jelas?"_

"Misiku hanya melindungi jaksa Jung bukan?"

 _"Ya. Tentu saja"_

Meskipun seimbang, ada perbedaan yang jauh dari gerakan Jun Sungsenim dan agen Xifos. Setiap gerakan agen Xifos ditujukan untuk membunuh, sedangkan gerakan Jung Sungsenim bertujuan untuk melumpuhkan lawan bukan membunuhnya.

"Berarti… tidak masalah, kan jika anaknya meninggal?"

 _"Apa maksudmu dengan Jung Taekwoon akan meninggal?"_

"Agen kita telah tewas. Sekarang dia sedang bertarung dengan agen Xifos"

 _"Apa? bagaimana mungkin…"_

Benar dugaanku. Jung Sungsenim semakin terdesak. Dia hanya bertahan sekarang.

"Cepat atau lambat dia akan kalah. Jika misiku adalah melindungi jaksa Jung, aku hanya perlu membawanya pergi dari sini dan membiarkan Jung Taekwoon melawan orang itu. Jaksa Jung akan selamat tapi anaknya akan mati"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Eins. Dia sedang berfikir.

"Bagaimana ketua? Apa perintahmu?"

 **Review**

 **dari** zhaqu

Ravi emang profesor. q smpat bingung sapa yang akn kuberikan peran profesor. N lebih cocok jdi pmimpin. Leo g mungkin. dy tokoh utama. Hyuk, krna dy pling mudah di vixx, jd dsinipun dy kujadikan tokoh pling mudah juga. hongbin, krna dy termuda kedua setelah hyuk, jdi kjadikan ja tman skelas saena. ken, klo dy kujadikan profesor, nanti penmuannya pasti aneh dan gila. ntar critanya malh jadi komedi. (q g bsa bkin crita humor). jdi pilihan jtuh pada Ravi. mian ya penggemarnya Ravi. disini dy kujadikan kriminal. #bungkuk. yang blum mncul dsini ken ya? dy cma muncul d chapter 1. tunggu ja ya


	4. Pengawalan

"Bagaimana ketua? Apa perintahmu?" tanyaku pada Ketua Pandora, Enis atau Cha Hakyeon.

Belum ada jawaban darinya. "Haruskah kubiarkan dia mati?" desakku.

"Hm…. Jika situasinya seperti itu, gawat juga. Kematian anggota keluarga akan mempengaruhi kinerja jaksa Jung. Hal itu akan menjadi semakin merepotkan"

"Jadi…"

"Baiklah, kuubah misimu. Mulai sekarang sampai vonis ditetapkan, lindungi jaksa Jung beserta keluarganya. Itulah misimu"

"Jika ada yang menghalangi…."

"Habisi" katanya melanjutkan kalimatku.

Aku tersenyum. Ini akan semakin menarik. "Laksanakan!"

Taekwoon terlempar hingga membentur dinding. Dia terbatuk dan darah segar keluar dari mulutnya. Agen Xifos mengarahkan pisau ke arahnya. Taekwoon memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri menghindari tebasannya tapi agen itu tidak menyerah. Dia bersiap melancarkan serangan selanjutnya. Ini gawat, sepertinya Taekwoon sudah tidak sanggup berdiri. Dia terlalu kelelahan ditambah lagi dengan luka-lukanya. Aku harus cepat.

Tring….

Aku menepis pisaunya dengan pisauku. Kini aku berada di depan Taekwoon. Kedatanganganku yang tiba-tiba membuat mereka terkejut, terutama agen Xifos. Dia melompat mundur ketika melihat aku akan menendangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Vier?" tanyanya. Dia memasang kuda-kuda hendak menyerangku. "Menyingkirlah, ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu." lanjutnya.

"Bagaimana ya? Sayangnya aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku mendapatkan misi untuk melindungi mereka"

Agen Xifos itu tersenyum mengejek ke arahku "Melindungi? Seorang pembunuh yang telah mengambil ratusan, bahkan mungkin ribuan nyawa, kini sedang membual tentang melindungi? Melindungi diri sendiri maksudmu? Bagaimana mungkin orang sepertimu bisa melakukannya"

"Benar. Ini adalah misi yang paling merepotkan. Jadi sebelum aku kesal, sebaiknya kau enyah dari sini"

"Bagaimana jika aku menolak?"

"Aku akan mengirimmu ke neraka"

"Brengsek"

Aku melirik ke belakang. Taekwoon masih terduduk lemas dengan napas terengah-engah. "Kau bisa berdiri?" tanyaku padanya.

Dia menatapku penuh arti antara heran dan curiga kemudian dia mengangguk pelan "Sedikit susah tapi kurasa bisa"

"Bagus. Selagi aku menyibukkan dia, bawa ayahmu ke tempat yang aman" perintahku dan kembali dijawabnya dengan anggukan.

Kulihat agen Xifos berlari mendekatiku. Aku menangkis serangannya dengan pisauku kemudian aku menendang perutnya dan dia terdorong ke belakang tapi belum cukup untuk menjatuhkannya. Pisau terlepas dari tangannya. Kali ini giliranku menyerangnya terlebih dahulu. Aku lepaskan tali dari lenganku meluncur di dekat kepalanya dan mengaitkannya di selusur pagar. Untuk sesaat perhatiannya teralih pada tali yang kulepaskan. Ku tekan tombol di pergelanganku membuat tali kembali menggulung dan aku melesat ke arah pagar. Ku ayunkan pisauku saat melewatiku. Namun sial, ternyata dia memiliki reflek yang bagus. Dia berhasil menghindari tebasan yang kuarahkan ke lehernya. Pisauku hanya menggores dadanya. Kuraih selusur tangga sebelum tubuhku melewati batas gedung dan terjatuh.

"Sial" umpatnya kesal.

Dia mengeluarkan pistol dari balik mantelnya. Bukan mengarahkan padaku melainkan pada Taekwoon. "Jika aku bertarung denganmu, aku tidak akan menang tapi misimu kali ini adalah pengawalan, artinya jika aku membunuh mereka, maka aku menang"

Cih, inilah yang kubenci dari misi pengawalan. Aku tidak bisa bebas bertindak, aku harus melindungi mereka. "Nah, apa yang akan kau lakukan, agen terbaik Pandora yang dijuluki Ghost Reaper?" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"MATILAH KAU!" teriaknya lalu menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

Aku berlari secepat yang kubisa kemudian mendorong Taekwoon hingga membuatnya jatuh. Peluru berhasil menggores bahunya. Tembakan berikutnya dilepaskan. Kejadian tadi membuat perhatianku terlalih. Dia berhasil melucuti senjataku. Pistol dan pisauku terlempar dan jatuh ke tanah.

"Sekarang kau tidak memiliki senjata lagi. Menyerahlah!"

Aku mengambil sebuah pipa besi dengan kakiku kemudian aku menangkapnya. "Kau membuatku kesal. Bersiaplah!"

Aku akan melangkahkan kaki kananku tapi hujanan peluru terlebih dahulu menyambutku. Dia tidak membiarkanku menyerang. Yah… itu memang pilihan bagus… tapi tidak terlalu bagus. Akan kutunjukkan padanya perbedaan antara profesional dan amatiran. Bukankah aku baik hati?

Ah… bukan saatnya mengoceh. Peluru-peluru itu sudah semakin dekat. Kuayunkan pipa besi dan menangkis semua peluru. Kulihat dia terkejut dan hanya berdiri mematung. Kulihat Taekwoon mendorong ranjang ayahnya menuju lift. Itu pilihan bagus. Pertempuran hanya akan memperburuk keadaan ayahnya. Namun agen Xifos tidak membiarkannya begitu saja. Dia menembak ke arah mereka. Aku berlari ke depan mereka dan menangkis peluru-pelurunya.

"Cepat pergi. Aku akan melindungi kalian"

Taekwoon berhasil masuk ke dalam lift bersama ayahnya. Beberapa detik kemudian kulihat angka yang menunjukkan lantai mulai menurun. Aku melesat kearahnya sambil menghindari peluru kemudian kupukul perutnya hingga membuatnya terlempar cukup jauh. Darah segar keluar dari mulutnya. Belum sempat Ia berdiri tegap, aku mendorongnya dengan ujung pipa. Jika saja ujungnya runcing, jantungnya pasti sudah kulubangi.

Sret…

Aku ceroboh. Dia masih memiliki pisau selain yang digunakannya tadi tapi berhasil kuhindari. Aku melompat menjauh kemudian melempar pipa besi dan mengenai pergelangan tangannya sehingga membuat pisau terlempar lagi. Dia mengisi kembali pelurunya kemudian menembakiku lagi. Aku berlari menghindar tapi tidak secepat sebelumnya. Kehilangan darah membuat pergerakanku sedikit melambat (walau dalam ukuran orang biasa pergerakanku masih cepat). Aku berhasil memegang moncong pistolnya. Dengan cepat kuarahkan ke belakangnya kemudian menembakkan semua pelurunya hingga melubangi tangki air yang besar di depanku membentuk sabit. Kutendang dia hingga membentur tangki. Tendangan kedua kuarahkan ke kepalanya tapi dia berhasil menghindar. Kakiku menendang area berbentuhk sabit yang kubuat dari. Lubang-lubang peluru saling terhubung akibat tendanganku kemudian terlepas. Aku menangkap bagian sabit itu dan mengarahkan ke lehernya. Kedua ujungnya menancap kuat pada tangki hingga membuat lehernya berdarah.

Kudengar suara pintu terbuka. Ada yang datang tapi sekarang bukan saatnya untuk mencari tahu siapa. Aku harus membereskan agen ini segera.

"Sayounara (Selamat tinggal)" kutekan potongan tangki itu semakin dalam, tak memperdulikan telapak tanganku yang tergores cukup dalam karenanya.

"AHHGGRRRR…" teriaknya kesakitan. Sedetik kemudian dia terkulai lemas tidak bernyawa.

Air tangki yang keluar membasahi seluruh atap menyerupai hujan. Luka di telapak tanganku terasa nyeri kerika air menyentuhnya. Tetesannya berubah menjadi merah karena darahku. Aku menoleh ke arah pintu lift. Taekwoon berdiri dengan raut wajah pucat. Napasnya tersenggal-senggal. Sepertinya setelah membawa ayahnya ke tempat yang aman, dia langsung kembali kemari. Dia pasti terkejut melihatku menggorok leher agen itu. Yah… itu adalah reaksi yang wajar bagi orang biasa. Siapapun akan terkejut dan ketakutan melihat pembunuhan terjadi langsung di depan matanya.

"Apakah dia…. mati?" hanya itulah kata yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

Sudah kuduga, ada yang aneh denganku. Semenjak kedatangannya di sekolahku, sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai berubah. Aku yang biasanya tidak memperdulikan siapapun, mulai memperhatikannya. Pertama, Aku selalu melaksanakan perintahnya sebagai guru meskipun dengan kesal. Kedua, Aku menyelinap ke rumahnya untuk menyelidiki kasus yang menimpa ayahnya. Ketiga, aku menerima misi pengawalan yang biasanya selalu kutolak. Keempat mengapa aku mempertanyakan misiku kali ini? Selama ini aku selalu melaksanakan misi tanpa mempertanyakan apapun entah siapapun yang terlibat. Mengapa aku harus peduli pada orang yang belum lama kukenal? Mengapa aku harus peduli dengan Jung Taekwoon. Jika aku tidak memberitaku Eins tadi, dia pasti sudah mati. Apa aku tidak menginginkan dia meninggal? Tapi mengapa? Terakhir, biasanya aku tidak pernah sekalipun berinteraksi langsung dengan klienku apapun yang terjadi. Tapi lihatlah dimana aku sekarang, bersama dengan keluarga Jung di rumahnya. Setelah kejadian penyerangan itu, jaksa Jung sadar. Taekwoon menceritakan semua yang terjadi kepada keluarganya termasuk ayahnya. Mereka memutuskan untuk membicarakan tentang misiku di rumah. Luka Taekwoon juga sudah diobati. Mereka menatapkan dengan curiga dan waspada.

"Putraku bilang, misimu adalah melindungi kami" tanya jaksa Jung memulai pembicaraan. Tangan kanannya sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu. Kepalan tangannya lebih besar dari kepalan tangan kirinya. Aku dapat menduga apa itu tapi bukan masalah.

"Benar" jawabku.

"Mengapa?"tanya Mrs. Jung.

"Apa maksud anda dengan 'mengapa'?"

"Bukankah Pandora adalah organisasi pembunuh yang haus darah sama seperti Xifos?" tanya anak tertua jaksa Jung.

"Huh, Jangan samakan kami dengan organisasi rendahan seperti mereka. Kami tidak bergerak atas dasar keuntungan pribadi. Sejak awal Pandora hanya memiliki satu tujuan dan tidak akan berubah"

"Lalu apa yang kalian inginkan dariku?" tanya jaksa Jung

"Tidak ada. Kami hanya menganggap jika orang yang memiliki rasa keadilan yang tinggi seperti anda meninggal, akan merugikan negara"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya anak kedua jaksa Jung.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku mempercayakan keselamatan suamiku pada seorang pembunuh sepertimu?

"Benar. Bisa saja kau malah membunuhnya" sahut anak tertua Jaksa Jung.

"Tenang saja, nunna. Dia tidak akan melakukannya"

Sebuah seruah menginterupsi pembicaraan kami. Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar suaranya tapi dimana. Seorang laki-laki berusia sekitar 22 tahun memasuki ruang tamu. Tingginya hampir sama dengan Taekwoon. Ah… aku ingat dia adalah laki-laki yang bersama Taekwoon saat malam tahun baru.

"Apa maksudmu, Jehwan?"

"Paman, sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Sekarang namaku adalah Ken. Aku sedang dalam misi penyamaran"

"Kenapa kau malah mengatakannya di depan musuh, bodoh" Taekwoon menjitak kepala laki-laki yang bernama Jehwan itu.

"AHGGRR AKU LUPA" teriaknya sambil mengacak rambut frustasi.

"Ah, hyung. Jangan memukulku. Cakit au (Sakit Tau)" protesnya pada Taekwoon.

"Hentikan aegyo-mu yang menjijikkan itu" Taekwoon menjitaknya lagi.

"Menurutku dia imut kok" kata anak ketiga jaksa Jung.

"Kau memang yang paling mengerti aku, nunna. Nunna Jjang!" Dia mengedipkan mata dengan, yang menurutnya, imut. Ok, sepertinya hanya aku dan Taekwoon yang tidak suka dengan aegyo laki-laki ini.

"Ehem… kembali ke topik. Apa yang membuatmu yakin jika Vier atau siapapun namanya ini tidak akan membunuh suamiku, Jehwanie?" potong Mrs. Jung.

"Berdasarkan laporan yang kami terima, dia tidak pernah bertindak di luar misinya. Ketika beraksi dia selalu mengatakan misinya kepada musuhnya dan meminta mereka untuk tidak menghalanginya. Jika mereka mundur, dia tidak akan melukai mereka. Jika melawan, dia akan menghajar mereka bukan membunuhnya. Dia tidak pernah membunuh orang di luar target"

"Itu karena aku tidak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu dan tenagaku untuk sesuatu yang bukan menjadi urusanku. Sepertinya kau tahu banyak tentang aku"

"I…itu ka… karena semua hal tentang dirimu dan Pandora selalu menarik"

Dia berbohong. Kutatap keluarga Jung satu per satu. Mereka mencurigaiku. Ini menyebalkan. Kecurigaan mereka akan mempersulit misiku.

"Begini saja, anda bisa meminta bantuan polisi untuk melindungi anda dari orang-orang yang mengincar anda. Anda bisa meminta orang kepercayaan anda untuk ambil bagian. Dengan begitu anda bisa tenang dalam menangani kasus korupsi ini"

Mereka terdiam mendengarkanku. Ini adalah aku berbicara panjang lebar kepada klienku. "Tapi, jika boleh saya berikan saran, sebaiknya anda mendatangkan polisi elit, akan sangat bagus jika sekelas FBI" lanjutku.

"Mengapa kau memberikan kami saran itu? Bukankah semakin hebat polisi yang menjaga ayahku, akan semakin berbahaya bagimu?" tanya Taekwoon

"Mereka tidak akan bisa menangkapku"

"Kau terlalu meremehkan polisi" kata Jehwan sedikit kesal.

"Ha…ha… Aku tidak meremehkan mereka. Jika aku meremehkan polisi, aku pasti sudah tertangkap sejak lama"

"Kau tidak takut mereka akan menangkapmu?" tanya Mrs. Jung heran.

"Saya sudah menjadi buronan sejak usia 10 tahun. 'Tertangkap' sudah seperti bom waktu yang tidak bisa saya hindari. Jika bukan oleh polisi pasti oleh musuh. Siapapun yang akhirnya berhasil menangkap saya, hasilnya akan sama saja. Mereka akan mengirimku ke tiang gantungan. Saya sudah siap akan hal itu. Hanya saja…"

Aku tidak melanjutkan perkataanku. Aku bicara terlalu banyak. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan pada mereka bahwa ada hal yang harus kulakukan terlebih dahulu. Sampai itu terwujud, aku tidak akan tertangkap oleh siapapun.

"Oh, ya… Kau bilang polisi tidak akan bisa menangkapmu. Tapi bagaimana jika aku menyerahkan ini pada mereka?" Jaksa Jung menunjukkan sebuah alat yang disembunyikannya sejak tadi, alat perekam.

"Semua percakapan tadi terekam disini. Jika polisi mendengar ini, kau akan lebih cepat tertangkap. Tapi jika kau membunuh kami semua untuk melenyapkan bukti, ini akan menjadi pembunuhan pertamamu terhadap orang-orang yang tidak bersalah" lanjutnya mengancamku. Sesuai data yang diberikan, jaksa Jung memiliki rasa keadilan yang tinggi. Dia tidak gentar menghadapi musuh yang kuat sekalipun itu membahayakan nyawanya. Sifatnya ini pasti menurun pada Taekwoon. Rasa keadilan ditambah dengan sikap anehku belakangan ini padanya menjadikan dia musuh yang paling berbahaya diantara semua musuh yang pernah kuhadapi. Jika aku tidak menjauhinya sekarang, aku akan mati sebelum tujuanku tercapai. Hal itu tidak boleh terjadi.

"Saya tahu" kataku kemudian.

"Apa?"

"Saya tahu anda menyembunyikan sesuatu bahkan sejak pembicaraan ini dimulai. Memang saya sedikit ragu tapi kemungkinan besar anda menyembunyikan alat perekam"

"Lalu kenapa kau menjawab semua pertanyan kami dan bersikap seolah-olah tidak ada apa-apa?" potong Taekwoon.

"Sudah kubilang bukan, aku tidak akan tertangkap, setidaknya tidak saat ini. Kalaupun aku tertangkap, kalian tidak akan bisa menghancurkan Pandora"

"Jika anda berniat memberikan rekaman itu pada polisi, pastikan tidak ada agen Pandora lain tidak mengetahuinya"

"Kenapa kau bertindak sejauh ini?"

"Jangan salah paham. Rencana kalian untuk menjebloskanku ke penjara, tidak ada hubungannya dengan misiku. Tugasku adalah melindungi kalian. Di luar itu, aku tidak peduli"

Semuanya terdiam. Mungkin ini pertama kali bagi mereka bertemu dengan kriminal segila diriku. Lagipula mana ada kriminal yang tidak peduli dengan keselamatannya sendiri?

"Tadi kau bilang Pandora hanya memiliki satu tujuan. Apa itu?"

"Menjadikan korea selatan menjadi negara ideal tanpa adanya kejahatan"

"Negara ideal tanpa kejahatan? Bagaimana hal seperti itu bisa diwujudkan?" tanya Mrs. Jung

"Untuk memberantas kejahatan, maka kau harus memberantas pemicu kejahatan terlebih dahulu, yaitu kriminal" kata Taekwoon menjawab pertanyaan ibunya.

Aku terenyum. Jung Taekwoon memang cerdas. Dia dapat memberikan kesimpulan seperti itu berdasarkan situasi yang terjadi selama ini.

"Benar"

"MEMANGNYA KAU ANGGAP APA NYAWA MANUSIA?" teriak jaksa Jung marah.

"Haha…. Janganlah anda marah seperti itu?"

"Bagaimana mungkin kau meminta kami tidak marah jika kalian memperlakukan nyawa manusia seperti itu" sahut Jehwan.

"Kalau begitu tanyakan hal yang sama pada pimpinan kami"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Taekwoon.

"Menggunakan kriminal untuk memberantas kriminal merupakan cara yang paling ampuh. Jalan pikiran kriminal hanya bisa dimengerti oleh kriminal. Selain itu apapun hasilnya kami berhasil atau tidak dalam menjalankan misi, jumlah kriminal tetap akan berkurang. Intinya hanya kriminal yang akan dikorbankan. Itulah yang mereka pikirkan"

Mereka tercengang dengan ucapanku. Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang terucap selama beberapa menit.

"Siapa pimpinanmu?" tanya Taekwoon.

"Bukankah itu adalah tugas polisi untuk mencari tahu? Bukan begitu, Lee Jehwan-ssi?"

"Itu… namaku… bagaimana kau tahu margaku?"

Tentu saja aku tahu, dengan kemampuan hacker jenius di pihak kami, tidak ada informasi yang tidak bisa kami dapatkan. Tapi aku tidak mungkin mengatakannya pada mereka, kan?

"Mulai sekarang, hingga pengadilan selesai, sebaiknya kalian tetap di rumah. Jika ingin keluar, jangan tanpa pengawasan, terutama anda jaksa Jung"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dengan kemungkinan 80% pelaku dibalik penyerangan anda tadi adalah Cho Jaemin dan dia menyewah Xifos untuk membunuh anda"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Coba tanyakan saja pada Jehwan-ssi setelah memeriksa ruang kerja anda"

"Saya akan berjaga di luar. Bawalah alat ini bersama kalian. Jika kalian merasa ada yang aneh atau bertemu dengan musuh, tekan tombolnya dan saya akan datang" kataku seraya melemparkan 7 pemancar kepada Taekwoon.

"Satu lagi, Bukankah selama ini kau selalu menerima misi membunuh tapi kenapa kau menerima misi pengawalan kali ini? Kalian bisa menolaknya bukan, jika tidak suka dengan misinya?"

Aku mengabaikan pertanyaan Jehwan dan langsung keluar. aku tidak bisa memberikan jawaban apapun karena aku sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya. Seperti yang dia bilang. Agen bisa memilih misi apa yang ingin mereka lakukan. Jika salah satu agen menolak misi yang diberikan, agen lain bisa menggantikannya. Jika aku bersikeras meolaknya, Eins juga tidak akan memaksaku.

Aku bersembunyi di antara pepohonan. Kurasakan sedikit nyeri di telapak tanganku ketika memanjat. Ah… benar juga aku tidak sempat mengobati lukaku. Aku duduk salah satu batang pohon. Kusobek sedikit kain bajuku kemudian kulilitkan pada telapak tanganku. Darahnya sudah berhenti, pasti tidak apa-apa jika hanya kubalut kain.

Malam berganti pagi dan aku masih tetap terjaga. Sebuah mobil polisi datang. Tiga orang polisi memasuki pekarangan rumah dan disambut oleh jaksa Jung bersama istrinya. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar memanggil polisi untuk berjaga. Mereka berkeliling dan memasang kamera pengawas si seluruh rumah. Aku turun dari pohon dan berpindah ke pohon lain yang lebih rindang. Aku tidak mau polisi-polisi itu melihatku ketika memasang kamera di balkon. Aku tidak ingin menarik perhatian. Itu akan merepotkan. Kulihat Taekwoon membuka jendela kamarnya kemudian menekan tombol alat pemancar. Aku segera menghampirinnya.

"Ada apa? Apa kau merasa ada yang aneh?"

"Duduklah"

Aku menyerngit heran "Apa?"

Dia mengambil kotak P3K kemudian berjalan ke arahku. Dia mendudukkanku di atas ranjangnya. Apa yang ingin dilakukannya?

"Perlihatkan tangan kananmu"

"Apa?" aku kembali dibuatnya heran.

"Aku yakin kau mendengarnya"

Aku mengulurkaku tanganku. Tuh, kan aku melakukan apa yang dikatakannya lagi. "Bukankah kemarin tanganmu terluka saat melawan agen Xifos tapi kau tidak punya waktu untuk mengobatinya. Aku akan mengobatinya"

"Tidak perlu" aku menjauhkan tanganku tapi dia menahannya. Aku tidak bisa menarik tanganku lebih kuat karena rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba muncul. Aku tidak lagi melawannya.

Dia membuka kain yang membalut lukaku "Caramu membalutnya payah" gumamnya.

Dia membersihkan lukaku dengan alkohol, memberinya obat kemudian membalutnya. "Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan ayahku" ucapnya pelan dan itu membuatku terkejut. belum pernah ada yang berterima kasih padaku sebagai Vier sebelumnya. Aku hanya seorang penjahat dan aku tidak pantas mendapatkan uncapan terima kasih dari siapapun.

"Aku melakukannya karena misi" kataku lebih kepada diriku sendiri.

Dia memasukkan semuanya kembali ke dalam kotak kemudian berdiri. "Kuperingatkan satu hal, Jung Taekwoon-ssi. Saat ini aku memang berada di pihakmu, tapi besok mungkin aku adalah musuhmu. Jangan melakukan interaksi apapun denganku jika itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan misi. Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama"

"Kalian berdua sama"

"Apa? Siapa?"

"Han Saena"

"Han Saena? Siapa dia?" tanyaku berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Murid di tempatku mengajar. Aku rasa, kalian mirip. Selalu menarik diri dan tidak membiarkan siapapun melewati dinding pertahanan yang dibangunnya. Karena itulah dia tidak memiliki teman"

"Jika dia mengabaikanmu, kenapa kau tidak mengabaikannya juga?"

"Mana bisa seorang guru mengabaikan muridnya"

Sudah kuduga, dia hanya menganggapku sebagai murid. Tidak lebih. Kalau begitu tidak ada alasan untuk bimbang.

"Setiap kali aku menatap matanya entah kenapa aku seperti bisa merasakan penderitaannya. Seolah-olah dia mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku dan meminta bantuan. Jika aku mengabaikannya aku merasa dia akan menghilang. Karena itulah aku tidak bisa bisa mengacukannya" lanjutnya.

"Dengan segenap kekuatannya dia mengubur semua penderitaannya jauh di dasar hatinya kemudian bangkit kembali memulai kehidupan yang baru. Tidak akan menjadil ikatan apapun dengan siapapun. Jika sejak awal dia tidak memiliki apapun, maka dia juga tidak akan kehilangan apapun. Mungkin itulah yang dipikirkan anak itu"

"Mungkin kau benar. tapi…"

Dia menoleh padaku kemudian tersenyum "Apalah arti hidup ini jika kau sendirian? Bukankah hidup akan lebih menyenangkan jika dilalui bersama?" 


	5. Hari yang Sial

"Apalah arti hidup ini jika kau sendirian? Bukankah hidup akan lebih menyenangkan jika dilalui bersama?"

Perkataan Taekwoon seperti menghantamku dengan telak. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan itu. Aku menarik batas dengan orang lain karena aku tidak pernah mengharapkan seseorang untuk menemaniku, menjadi temanku atau apapun itu. Semua itu merepotkan. Awalnya mereka memang akan berteman denganku tapi pada akhirnya aku akan ditinggalkan. Siapapun pasti akan menjahui orang yang memiliki profesi sepertiku. Jadi sebelum aku merasakan sakitnya kehilangan, lebih baik aku tidak memilikinya. Cukup sekali aku merasakannya dan itu menyakitkan.

Taekwoon berjalan keluar dari kamarnya untuk mengembalikan kotak obat. Namun dia berhenti setelah beberapa langkah. "Oh, ya… Sepertinya kau sedikit demam. Berhati-hatilah"

Demam? Benarkah? Kuletakkan punggung tanganku pada dahi untuk memastikan. Dia benar, memang sedikit panas. Baju basah, tidak tidur ditambah luka di tanganku mungkin menjadi penyebab aku demam. Aku perlu latihan lebih keras lagi untuk memperkuat daya tahan tubuhku. Jika hanya hal kecil seperti ini dapat mempengaruhi tubuhku, aku tidak akan siap menghadapi pertarungan yang lebih sulit. Bukannya aku mati, kematian sudah menjadi akhir yang pasti bagi setiap yang bernyawa jadi untuk apa aku mempermasalahkan hal yang sudah pasti. Hanya saja, aku tidak ingin mati sekarang, lusa, atau kapanpun itu sebelum tujuanku tercapai. Karena itulah aku akan bertahan apapun yang terjadi.

"Satu lagi, aku bersikap baik padamu bukan karena aku mendukung perbuatanmu. Ini hanyalah balas budi karena kau telah menyelamatkan ayahku" balas budi, ya. Jadi kau tidak ingin berhutang pada orang lain. Ah… mungkin dia hanya tidak ingin berhutang apapun padaku.

Suara deruman mobil membuyarkan lamunanku. Kulihat dari balik jendela, sebuah mobil sport hitam keluar dari halaman rumah. Keras kepala, padahal sudah kuperingatkan untuk tidak keluar rumah sampai kasus ayahnya selesai. Aku segera keluar dari kamar Taekwoon karena kudengar beberapa langkah mulai mendekat.

"Eins, aku ingin kau menyiapkan beberapa peralatan untukku" kataku _to the point_ ketika panggilanku tersambung.

 _"_ _Peralatan? Baiklah kirimkan daftarnya padaku. Harus kukirim kemana?"_

"Jangan gunakan jasa pengiriman. Suruh saja seseorang untuk mengantarkannya langsung padaku"

 _"_ _Benar juga. Karena kau sudah mengenalkan dirimu pada keluarga Jung, mereka pasti akan memberitahu polisi. Bahaya jika mereka melacaknya"_

"Kutunggu di _amusement park_ seoul sepulang sekolah. Sudah ya…" aku akan menutup teleponku tapi kuurungkan karena suara Eins kembali terdengar

 _"_ _Tunggu… sekolah kau bilang? Kau akan sekolah hari ini? Jangan bercanda! Siapa yang akan menjaga jaksa Jung?"_

"Tenanglah kapten. Setelah kemunculanku kemarin, Xifos pasti mengetahui keterlibatan kita dalam masalah ini. Mereka tidak akan bertindak gegabah. Lagipula disini ada banyak polisi yang akan menjaganya. Yang menjadi masalah sekarang ini adalah anaknya. Si Taekwoon itu pergi ke sekolah tanpa pengawalan"

 _"_ _APA?"_

"Karena itulah aku harus ke sana untuk melindunginya kecuali…."

 _"_ _Kecuali apa?"_

"Kecuali jika kau mencabut perintah untuk melindunginya, aku akan tetap di rumah ini"

Eins menghela napas panjang. "Tidak ada pilihan lain. Pergilah ke sekolah"

Aku memutus sambungan kemudian pergi.

Aku sampai di sekolah ketika bel sudah berbunyi 15 menit yang lalu. Kembali lagi ke apartemen, mandi, berganti pakaian ternyata memakan banyak waktu. Aku sengaja tidak sarapan untuk menyingkat waktu tapi percuma. Nyatanya aku masih terlambat. Sialnya lagi, guru piket hari ini adalah Cho Sungsaenim. Sejak pertama kali mengajar kelasku, dia tidak menyukaiku. Ditambah lagi insiden ketika pelajaran olahraga kemarin, dia pasti semakin membenciku. Aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya berdebat dengan Taekwoon ketika akan pulang. Cho Sungsaenim marah besar karena Taekwoon yang menurutnya tidak menghargai dirinya. Menjadi partner latihanku tanpa seijin darinya. Dia memang wali kelasku tapi tidak seharusnya dia mencampuri pelajaran orang lain. Itulah yang dikeluhkannya. Namun Taekwoon membelaku. Dia berkata tidak seharusnya Cho sungsaenim mengabaikanku karena ketidaksukaannya padaku. Ketika mengajar guru harus bersikap sebagai guru. Profesional.

Cho Sungsaenim memberiku hukuman lari keliling lapangan 10 kali putaran. Sepuluh putaran, bayangkan. Ditambah lagi ukuran lapangannya tidak bisa dibilanga kecil. Jika saja aku adalah gadis biasa bukannya gadis yang sudah berkali-kali terjun ke medan tempur, aku pasti akan pingsan. Sial. Sepertinya dia menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mengerjaiku tapi apa yang bisa kuperbuat? Saat ini posisiku hanyalah sebagai muridnya. Jika sebagai Vier, pasti sudah kuhajar, kuikat kedua tangan dan kakinya kemudian kukunci dia di dalam gudang hingga besok. Untungnya kesialanku tidak berlanjut. Jang Sungsenim tidak menghukumku ketika aku terlambat masuk. Biasanya dia akan menceramahiku panjang lebar, bahkan terkadang sampai menghabiskan satu jam pelajaran. Telingaku sampai panas mendengarnya. Sifatnya ini benar-benar mirip dengan Hakyeon-hyung ketika memarahi anak buahnya yang hanya bermain-main dan mengabaikan perintahnya. Tapi apapun alasan Jang Sungsenim tidak memarahiku, aku sangat tertolong. Aku tidak perlu mendapatkan hukuman ganda.

"Ini" kata Jung Sungsenim seraya menyerahkan selembar kertas. Jung Sungsenim memanggilku ketika aku keluar dari kelas. Dia memintaku datang ke ruang guru karena ada yang ingin dibicarakannya. Dan disinilah aku sekarang. Duduk di depan meja kerjanya.

Aku mengambil kertas itu kemudian membacanya. Di bagian atas tertulis "Turnamen Taekwondo Tingkat Nasional". Untuk apa dia memperlihatkan ini padaku? Tidak mungkin dia menyuruhku mengikuti turnamen ini kan? Oh, tidak, karena kesibukanku belakangan ini, aku benar-benar melupakan masalah satu ini. Dulu dia pernah merekomendasikanku mengikuti turnamen ini tapi aku menolaknya. Karena hal itulah dia membuat mingguku menjadi menyebalkan sejak 2 hari kedatangannya. Dia menyeretku kembali ke kelas jika aku bolos. Menyuruhku mengerjakan ini itu dan mengganggu tidur siangku. Rupanya hari ini adalah hari terakhir pendaftarannya. Aku membaca lagi tulisan di formulir ini. "Nama peserta : Han Saena. Kelas : 3-2." Tunggu… Nama peserta… Han Saena. Han… Saena. Mengapa namaku tertulis disini? Aku tidak ingat pernah mendaftar. Jangan bilang kalau dia…

"Anda curang pak. Kapan saya setuju untuk mengikuti ini?"

"Memang tidak" Dia diam kemudian memandangku dengan seringaian penuh kemenangan. Sialan "Aku tidak pernah bilang, aku butuh persetujuanmu"

Apa? tidak butuh persetujuanku? Dia pikir siapa yang akan mengikuti turnamen bodoh itu nantinya? Aku, sekali lagi aku dan bukannya dia. Akulah satu-satunya yang susah disini. Dia menabuh genderang perang denganku bahkan sejak hari pertama kedatangannya. Oke, akan kuterima tantanganmu. Kita lihat siapa yang akan bertekuk lutut lebih dulu.

"Ho… berarti saya juga tidak butuh persetujuan dari anda untuk mundur dari turnamen itu" kataku menantang.

"Coba saja kalau kau berani" katanya dengan nada mengancap.

Aku selalu kalah dengannya. Apalagi tatapan mata tajamnya yang selalu mengintimidasi. Aku selalu berakhir dengan mengikuti perkataannya. Cih, inilah susahnya jadi murid. Aku menghela napas berat. Tidak ada pilihan lain. Lagipula jika aku menolak atau kabur, dia pasti akan datang dan menyeretku. "Terserah Sungsenim saja" dia tersenyum mendengar jawabanku walaupun tipis. Aku mengerjap beberapa kali. Oh my God! Senyumnya manis sekali. Dia terlihat semakin tampan. Jika fans fanatiknya melihat ini, mereka pasti sudah berteriak histeris bahkan munkin ada yang langsung pingsan. Oke, mungkin pingsan terlalu berlebihan. Ini adalah kedua kalinya aku melihatnya. Seandainya dia lebih sering tersenyum, mungkin aura dingin dan mengintimidasi yang selalu dipancarkannya akan menghilang. Dia akan menjadi sosok pria yang tampan dan hangat. Wajahku tiba-tiba memanas hanya karena memikirkan itu. Kurasakan jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Ada semua perasaan yang tiba-tiba muncul di hatiku, yang membuatku menarik bibirku membentuk lengkungan. Aku balas tersenyum padanya. Apakah ini yang dinamakan 'senang'? Kali ini dialah yang terkejut melihatku tersenyum. Matanya sedikit membulat kemudian detik berikutnya kembali seperti semula.

"Boleh saya bertanya sesuatu?"

"Memang sejak kapan kau butuh ijinku?"

Apa? Setelah tersenyum dengan manisnya, dia kembali ke sifat aslinya yang menyebalkan. Oke, aku tarik kembali semua pujianku padanya. Menyebalkan.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak jadi bertanya?"

"Ah… oh itu… Mengapa anda bersikeras mengikutsertakan saya pada turnamen ini? saya bahkan bukan anggota inti klub. Lagipula masih ada ketua dan senior"

"Aku pernah secara tidak sengaja melihatmu latihan sendirian setelah kegiatan klub selesai dan aku bisa menilai kemampuanmu di atas mereka"

Latihan? Sepertinya kau harus mengubah kebiasaanmu untuk latihan sembarangan, Han Saena. Untung saja dia hanya melihatmu latihan taekwondo. Bagaimana jika hal yang lebih berbahaya? Kau ceroboh.

"Latihanmu akan dimulai besok bersama peserta lainnya dan jangan lupa kelas tambahanmu nanti sore" katanya mengakhiri pembicaraan.

Aku keluar dari ruang guru kemudian menghela napas panjang. Beberapa minggu ke depan sepertinya aku akan semakin sibuk. Tidak boleh bolos pelajaran, mengikuti kelas tambahan, latihan persiapan turnamen, belum lagi pekerjaanku sebagai agen Pandora. Haah… membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku lelah. Sebaiknya sekarang aku pergi ke kantin dan mengisi perutku. Sejak misi pengawalan kemarin, aku belum makan sama sekali. Ditambah lagi aku sedang demam. Jika tidak segera minum obat, kemungkinan aku akan tumbang jika berhadapan dengan xifos lagi. belum sempat aku melangkah, seseorang memanggilku.

"Han Saena, bisa bicara sebentar?"

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Sekumpulan siswi telah berdiri tidak jauh dariku. Minja, si ketua _fans club_ Jung Sungsenim berdiri paling depan sambil berkacak pinggang. Dia menatapku tajam dan penuh permusuhan. Apa yang mereka inginkan dariku?

"Ada apa?" tanyaku datar.

"Jangan banyak bertanya. Ikut saja"

Hah… aku menghela napas panjang. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang dan menyebalkan. Mungkin seharusnya aku tetap berjaga di rumah jaksa Jung daripada harus pergi ke sekolah menjaga guru yang seperti patung es itu. Aku mengikuti mereka menuju halaman belakang sekolah. Belum sempat aku menanyakan tujuan mereka, Minja mendorongku dengan keras hingga membentur dinding. Dua orang memegang kedua tanganku agar aku tidak bisa bergerak atau melakukan perlawanan. Cih, mereka terlalu naif. Bahkan jika mengikat kedua tangan dan kakiku, aku bisa membunuh mereka dengan mudah.

"Keroyokan, heh?" kataku sambil tersenyum sinis.

Plak. Minja menampar pipiku keras "Diam kau, jalang!"

"Pengecut" kataku pelan dan kutatap dia tajam. Plak. Minja menampar pipiku lagi. "KUBILANG DIAM KAU!"

Plak… plak… dia menamparku lagi dan lagi. Tamparannya memang keras tapi tidak cukup membuat mulutku berdarah. Bagaimanapun dia hanyalah gadis biasa. Tamparannya hanya meninggalkan bekas merah di pipiku.

Minja mencengkeram leherku "Apa kau merasa hebat karena Jung Sungsenim memperhatikanmu?"

"Apa-apaan dengan sikap sok jual mahalmu itu?"

"Kau mengacuhkan sungsenim yang sudah bersikap baik padamu"

Baik? Si patung es itu? Mereka tidak tahu saja betapa mengesalkannya dia.

"Jangan-jangan itu rencanamu ya, agar sungsenim terus memperhatikanmu? Dasar licik"

"Kau ingin agar sungsenim mengejarmu? Dasar jalang"

"Lihat siapa dirimu. Kau tidak pantas bagi sungsenim"

Hei… hei… mereka menuduhku seenaknya seperti akulah tokoh antagonisnya. Siapa yang mengejar siapa. Aku akui dia memang menarik tapi aku tidak pernah mengejar atau menggodanya.

"Kenapa diam saja, hah?"

"Bukankah kalian yang menyuruhku diam? Cih, tidak hanya berisik ternyata kalian juga pikun"

"APA? Berani sekali kau" Ok. Sepertinya aku menyulut emosi mereka.

"Hajar dia teman-teman"

Mendengar perintah Minja, mereka mulai mengeroyokku. Genggaman di lenganku semakin kuat. Buak… Minja menendang perutku dengan keras. Aku meringis. Rambutku ditarik, membuat kepalaku yang tadinya menunduk menjadi menengadah. Mereka menatapku tajam dan penuh emosi. Sedangkan aku, aku memberikan tatapan yang sama tapi tetap tenang, tajam dan acuh.

"Apa ini? Tanganmu terluka?" tanya Minja sambil menunjukkan seringaiannya.

Oh, tidak. Sepertinya lukaku akan terbuka lagi. ternyata benar. Minja merobek paksa perban di telapak tanganku kemudian memukulnya dengan keras. Darah keluar karena lukanya kembali terbuka. Aku menggigit bibirku menahan sakit.

"Puas? Sekarang pergilah sebelum aku benar-benar marah"

Minja semakin marah dengan kata-kataku. Dia kembali mengayunkan tanganya hendak menamparku tapi sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Hongbin berdiri tidak jauh dari kami. Dia menatap tajam kearah kami, ah lebih tepatnya ke arah Minja cs. "Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Saena?" Oh… sepertinya dia melihat perlakuan mereka padaku tapi sejak kapan dia ada disana? Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya?

"Ah… Ka… kami hanya…"

Hongbin berjalan mendekat. "Perbuatan kalian sudah sangat keterlaluan. Aku bisa mentolerir perbuatan kalian selama ini yang selalu mengolok-oloknya tapi tidak kali ini. kalian akan mendapatkan hukuman"

"Oppa… tolong jangan lakukan itu, please"

"Seharusnya kalian memikirkan akibatnya sebelum melukai orang lain. Pergi!"

Mereka pergi dengan cepat. Tinggallah aku dan Hongbin disini. Dia menatapku intens dari atas sampai bawah. Dia menghela napas panjang. Ada apa dengannya?

"Apa?" tanyaku protes akan tatapannya.

Hongbin mengabaikan pertanyaanku. Dia menarik tanganku pergi. Tatapan mata siswa menatap kami heran ketika kami melewati lorong kelas. Apa-apaan mereka? bukankah mereka sering melihatku dan Hongbin? Biasanya mereka biasa-biasa saja. Memang apa yang berbeda sekarang

 _"_ _Apa mereka pacaran?"_ kudengar salah satu siswa berkata kepada temannya sambil berbisik. Pacaran? Siapa yang pacaran dengan siapa? Aku dan Hongbin? Tidak mungkin. Jika mereka berfikir begitu, maka itu konyol. Memang apa yang membuat mereka berfikir seperti itu? Kurasakan genggaman di tanganku semakin kuat. Oh, ya Hongbin masih menggenggam tanganku sambil membawaku entah kemana. Jadi ini sebabnya. Apa setiap orang yang bergandengan tangan itu pacaran? Konyol. Tapi sepertinya hongbin tidak peduli dengan omongan mereka. Dia terus berjalan cepat di depanku.

Akhirnya Hongbin berhenti. Di atas pintu terdapat papan kecil bertuliskan 'Healthy Room'. Dia menyeretku masuk kemudian mendudukkanku di atas salah satu ranjang. Dia pergi kemudian kembali lagi dengan membawa kotak obat dan kompres.

"Perlihatkan tanganmu" ini pertama kalinya dia berbicara setelah menyeretku dengan seenaknya. Aku menuruti perkataannya.

"Lukamu cukup dalam. Apa mereka yang melakukan ini?" Dia membersihkan lukaku dengan alkohol.

"Bukan. Tanganku sudah terluka sebelumnya. Yah… walaupun mereka yang membuatnya terbuka lagi"

Dia mengoleskan obat ke lukaku. "Mengapa tidak melawan? Bukankah kau jago taekwondo?" dia mulai membalut lukaku dengan perban

Mengapa aku tidak melawan? Aku jauh lebih kuat dari mereka. itu sudah jelas. Semua juga sudah tahu kalau aku mengikuti klub Taekwondo. Wajar saja jika aku mengalahkan mereka, kan? Hal itu tidak akan memberikan petunjuk apapun tentang identitasku.

"Aku hanya tidak mau melawan orang yang membuatku kasihan"

"Hah? Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Mereka menyukai Jung sungsenim tapi tidak balas. Mereka melampiaskan kemarahan mereka padaku yang mereka anggap sungsenim lebih memperhatikanku"

"Perhatian memberimu hukuman maksudmu?" tanya Hongbin mengejekku.

"Hahaha… kau benar. Dia sangat menyebalkan"

"Pipimu merah. Apa mereka menamparmu juga?" tanyanya kemudian menempelkan kompres es ke kedua pipiku secara bergantian

"Berikan padaku. Aku bisa sendiri" aku akan mengambil kompres itu tapi dia menepis tanganku.

"Pasien seharusnya diam"

"Ho… lihat siapa yang bicara. Siswa seharusnya tidak berpura-pura menjadi dokter"

"Hehe… tapi kan hanya padamu"

Dia tertawa pelan dan segera kuhadiahi sebuah jitakan di kepalanya karena menggodaku. "Lalu apa kau akan melaporkan mereka?"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau aku melaporkan mereka" aku mengangkat bahu tidak peduli.

"Mereka harus mendapatkan hukuman. Jika tidak, mereka tidak akan sadar jika perbuatannya salah"

Tidak ada diantara kami yang berbicara selama beberapa menit. Hongbin masih sibuk dengan pipiku.

"Sedang apa kalian disini? Bel sudah berbunyi"

Teguran itu menyadarkan kami dari pikiran masing-masing. Jung sungsenim sudah berdiri di belakang Hongbin.

"Ada apa denganmu, Saena?"

"Ah… tidak apa-apa sungsenim. Hanya kecelakaan kecil"

Entah karena kasihan padaku atau karena jiwa keadilannya tinggi, Hongbin melaporkan semua perbuatan Minja cs. Wajah Jung Sungsenim masih datar seperti biasa tapi aku tahu dia sedikit marah. Setelah memberikan obat penurun demam, hongbin pergi ke kelas. Tinggallah aku dan Jung sungsenim berdua disini. Untuk kedua kalinya, aku kembali ditatap dengan insten. Sepertinya perbuatan Hongbin tadi menular padanya. Oh, ayolah… aku bukanlah objek yang bisa dipandangi seenaknya. Ada apa dengannya? Dia melirik kearah tanganku. Dia mengerutkan kening kemudian bertanya padaku.

"Luka ditanganmu itu, bagaimana kau mendapatkannya?"

Pertanyaannya yang tiba-tiba bagaikan petir yang menyambar di siang hari. Gawat. Apa dia menyadarinya? Apa dia mencurigaiku? Aku tahu dia memang pintar tapi apa secepat ini identitasku terbongkar? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya?


	6. Planning

Aku nongol lagi. mian semua. lama banget update-nya. aku lagi sibuk, maklum kuliah akhir semester. ditambah lagi ide lagi buntu. jg sempat hibernasi lama deh. (^_^) sebenarnya aku merasa down ngerjakan fanfic ni. reviewnya dikit. jadi g semangat lanjutnya. tapi akan tetap kuusahakan selesaikan nih cerita kok. tapi mungkin agak lama updatenya (g papa ya yeorobun? bungkuk 90o) soalnya ni juga fanfic pertamaku yang permasalahannya paling kompleks diantara fanfic-ku yang lain.

untuk j4nu5, makasih udah review di chapter sebelumnya. aku terharu banget (akhirnya ada yg review T_T). seperti yg kukatakan td fanfic ni lanjut kok tp sabar ya nunggunya. kenapa N dialognya kurang? (biasnya N ya? hi...hi...hi...) disini N bukan tokoh utama jdi wajar klo dialognya dikit. lagipula fanfic ni bru memasuki awal cerita. permasalahan utamanya ja belum kelihatan. nanti akan dibahas satu per satu. kenapa N bisa jadi ketua Pandora, apa alasannya bergabung dg pandora, bagaimana asal usul penyakit Hyuk (kemungkinan akan dibahas di chapter selanjutnya), apa keterlibatan Ravi dengan Saena dan Hyuk, dsb. jadi nanti da partnya sendiri. tetap nantikan fanfic-ku ya... Gomawo

"Hoi, Han Saena"

Teguran Jung Seonsaeng-nim menyadarkanku dari perdebatan di pikiran. Dia menunggu jawabanku dengan tatapan datarnya namun menuntut jawaban.

"Ah lu… luka ini? Terkena ranting saat aku memanjat pohon. He… hehe…" aku tertawa hambar sambil memalingkan wajah.

Tidak mendapatkan tanggapan dari Seonsaeng-nim, aku memberanikan diri untuk menatapnya. Dia menatapku penuh selidik sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dia tidak puas atas jawabanku. Aku merasa dia pasti tahu aku berbohong. Menyandang gelar sebagai murid nakal, membuatnya mau tidak mau terus mengawasi. Dia pasti tahu kebiasaanku saat berbohong. Namun anehnya, dia tidak mendebatku kali ini.

"Ceroboh seperti biasa"

Aku memalingkan wajahku cepat sambil mengurucutkan bibir karena kesal. "Huh, maaf saja ya, telah menjadi ceroboh. Lagi pula mengapa Seonsaeng-nim harus peduli?"

"Heh…" Dia berjalan mendekati ranjang yang kududuki sambil menyeringai. Oh tidak aku merasakan firasat buruk saat mencondongkan tubuhnya kearahku dan menjadikan tangan kirinya sebagai tumpuan. Sekarang wajah kami hanya berjarak 10 cm.

"Begitukah caramu berbicara pada guru? Padahal aku sudah berbaik hati menasihatimu"

Apanya yang menasihati. Bukankah dia tadi mengejekku? Aku bukannya ceroboh tapi alasan apa lagi yang harus kuberikan? Mengatakan padanya bahwa luka ditanganku adalah hasil dari goresan pisau karena melindunginya? Tidak mungkin. Identitasku akan terbongkar. Aku seharusnya tidak terbawa suasanya tapi setiap kali melihat seringaiannya itu, entah mengapa aku selalu kesal. Lihatlah, bahkan sekarangpun dia tetap menyeringai.

Dia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya beberapa senti. Tatapannya tajam dan mengintimidasiku. "A..apa yang a… akan Seonsaeng-nim lakukan?"

Aku mulai panik. Aku tidak pernah bisa tahan dengan tatapannya itu. Jika diijinkan memilih, aku lebih suka berhadapan dengan puluhan penjahat daripada harus berhadapan dengan seseorang yang bernama Jung Taekwoon dengan tatapan tajam serta seringaiannya di tempat dimana hanya ada kami berdua karena akulah yang selalu menjadi pihak yang kalah. Oh… seharusnya kau berbahagia Jaksa Jung, putramu berhasil menyudutkan penjahat paling dicari sepertiku.

Satu menit berlalu dan dia tetap diam. Oh, ayolah tidak adakah orang yang bisa membuat pria ini bicara dan mengakhiri situasi menyebalkan ini.

"Ha…ha…ha…"

Sekarang apa lagi? Dia tertawa. Jujur aku terkejut dibuatnya. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya tertawa lepas seperti ini. Biasanya dia selalu memasang wajah datar atau sekedar tersenyum tipis. Dia tidak pernah membiarkan ekspresinya berubah drastis seperti sekarang. Ho… haruskah aku senang sekarang karena bisa melihatnya. Dia memang terlihat sangat berbeda jika tertawa. Wajahnya yang tampan jadi semakin tampan saja dan manis. Seandainya fansgirl-nya melihat ini, mereka pasti sudah menerkanmnya.

"Kau lucu sekali, Seana. Kau pasti berfikiran yang tidak-tidak, kan?" sindirnya kemudian menjauhkan tubuhnya dariku.

Brengsek. Dia mempermainkanku. Aku tarik kembali kata-kataku. Dia sama sekali tidak tampan, tidak manis, tidak imut, tidak segalanya. Dia hanyalah pria menyebalkan yang senang mempermainkan gadis kecil sepertiku. Ho… sekarang aku malah menyebut diriku sendiri kecil. Ada apa denganmu Han Saena?

"Memangnya apa yang kupikirkan, Seonsaeng-nim bahkan tidak bisa membaca pikiranku"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, terbaca jelas di wajahmu"

"Memangnya wajahku kertas bisa dibaca"

"Haha… sebaiknya kurangi kecerobohanmu itu. Bagaimanapun juga kau seorang gadis, jangan memberikan luka permanen di tubuhmu"

Apakah dia mengkhawatirkanku? Karena itulah dia menasihatiku untuk lebih berhati-hati. Tidak…tidak… jangan tertipu Han Saena. Dia pasti hanya akan mempermainkanmu lagi. Jika memang seperti itu, lalu mengapa telinganya memerah. Ruangan ini cukup sejuk jadi tidak mungkin dia kepanasan, kan? Jangan-jangan… dia malu. Oh benarkah?

"La…lagipula pria mana yang menyukai gadis yang penuh luka"

"Aku tidak punya pacar yang akan menghawatirkan luka-lukaku"

"Ho…. Jadi kau jomblo? Menyedihkan"

"Ya…ya… aku memang menyedihkan. Aku jombli dan tidak akan ada yang menyukaiku karena luka-lukaku. Anda puas?" jawabku sarkatis. "Memang apa bagusnya punya tubuh mulus, bukankah beberapa luka akan terlihat keren. Ya… semacam tato" lanjutku sambil tersenyum.

"Kau pikir itu lucu? Karena luka-luka itulah siswa disini menyebutmu preman. Tidak bisakah kau sedikit peduli pada dirimu sendiri?"

"Bagaimana Seonsaeng-nim tahu itu? Ah… pasti mereka berkeliaran dan memanggilku preman"

"Mereka komplain dan memintaku untuk memindahkanmu ke kelas lain, mengeluarkanmu atau semacamnya. Intinya mereka tidak ingin kau di dekatnya"

"Begitukah? Aku tidak heran"

"Hei…! Tidak bisakah kau berhenti bersikap dingin dan mulai berteman dengan mereka?"

"Teman? Not my area. I don't need them"

Dia memandangku penuh arti. Apakah jawabanku terlalu aneh bagi orang-orang pada umumnya? Hampir semua orang memiliki teman, bukan tapi sayang sekali aku bukan salah satu dari mereka. Pertemanan, cinta dan keluarga hanya akan menghambatku. Mereka akan menjadi kunci bagi musuh-musuhku untuk menghancurkanku. Mereka akan berada dalam bahaya. Walaupun sekarang aku memiliki satu ikatan yang dinamakan keluarga, aku tidak bisa membuangnya begitu saja. Hyuk adalah satu-satunya alasan bagiku untuk terus menjalani kehidupan yang menyesakkan ini.

"Saem?" panggilku karena dia tetap diam sedari tadi.

"Kau selalu saja membalas ucapanku, ya?"

"Itu karena Seonsaeng-nim selalu membuatku kesal!"

Dia menatapku tajam "Baiklah…baiklah… aku tidak akan membalas ucapan Seonsaeng-nim"

"Tuh, kau masih membalasnya"

Cih, sialan. Aku merebahkan tubuhku kasar kemudian memejamkan mata. Aku tidak mau berdebat dengannya lagi.

"Ck, mengapa aku selalu banyak bicara jika di depanmu, sih." Katanya pelan tapi masih bisa kudengar.

"Sekarang istirahatlah. Jika sudah sembuh, masuklah ke kelas"

Deringan ponsel membangunkanku dari tidur. Dengan mata setengah tertutup ku ambil _handphone_ dari saku. Tertulis nama 'Prof. Kim' di layarnya. Segera kugeser tombol untuk mengangkatnya.

"Ada apa? Kau mengganggu tidur siangku"

Helaan napas panjang terdengar _"Benar kata, Eins. Kau selalu bersikap dingin"_

"Jika tidak ada yang penting, kututup"

 _"_ _Tunggu…tunggu… kau temperamen sekali. Waktu itu kubilang akan membuatkan adikmu penawar, bukan?"_

Aku membulatkan mataku karena terkejut tapi di sisi lain aku juga senang. benarkah dia akan membuatkannya. Aku mencoba bersikap datar seolah-olah memang itulah yang harus dilakukannya untuk menebus kesalahannya. "Lalu?"

 _"_ _Suruh dia menemuiku. Aku akan memeriksanya"_

"Jadi memang benar belum ada penawarnya"

 _"_ _Sudah kubilang, kan. Semua data penelitianku hancur. Jika ingin membuat penawar, aku harus memeriksanya terlebih dahulu. Jenis infeksinya, efeknya bagi penderita, dan sebagainya"_

"Baiklah, akan kusampaikan padanya"

 _"_ _Hari ini pukul 3 sore"_

"Kurasa kau sudah tahu, tapi akan kuperingatkan lagi"

 _"_ _Apa?"_

"Jika kau macam-macam padanya, akan kubunuh kau"

 _"_ _Tenang. Itu tidak akan terjadi. Kau terdengar seperti brother complex saja"_

' _Brother complex_ '? yang benar saja. Apa aku memang terlihat seperti itu? Ah… sifat _over protective_ ku "Kau bilang apa?" kataku seikit kesal.

 _"_ _Tidak, lupakan"_ dia menghindar. Baguslah, aku tidak mau ada perdebatan kedua di hari yang sama.

"Jika hasilnya sudah keluar, hubungi aku" tidak butuh jawaban darinya, aku langsung menutup telepon.

Aku melihat jam, sudah jam istirahat. Aku tertidur terlalu lama. Demamku juga sudah turun. Sebaiknya aku ke kelas Hyuk dan memberitahunya langsung. Kelas X-2 cukup tenang. Tidak ada yang ke luar kelas meskipun sudah jam istirahat. Mereka sepertinya sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu. Diskusi di pimpin seorang siswa yang sepertinya ketua kelas. Mereka membahas tentang siapa yang akan menjadi peserta lomba olahraga yang akan diadakan akhir semester nanti. Kalau diingat-ingat, Hongbin belum membahas ini di kelas. Tidak biasanya dia lambat bergerak. Aku bersandar di selusur pintu menunggu diskusi selesai.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya siapa yang akan mengikuti lomba tenis meja?"

"Aku" suara Hyuk terdengar. Serius, anak itu akan berpartisipasi pada lomba itu? Apa yang direncanakannya?

"Hmm… sepertinya tidak bisa. Bagaiman jika kau pingsan lagi seperti waktu itu?" kali ini suara siswi yang berdiri di samping ketua kelas. Sepertinya dia adalah wakilnya.

"Benar. Hanya berlari selama 3 menit saja kau sudah pingsan. Aku tidak mau mendapat masalah dengan mengijinkanmu ikut"

"Aku akan berlatih" kata Hyuk mencoba meyakinkan.

"Tidak… tidak… meskipun kau berlatih, kau pasti akan kalah"

'Pasti' katanya? Memangnya bocah itu bisa meramal masa depan? Memangya dia peramal? Bagaimana dia bisa memastikan sesuatu yang belum terjadi? Sebenarnya dimana otaknya?

"Ada lagi yang berminat mengikuti tenis meja?"

Beberapa menit kemudian diskusi selesai. Beberapa siswa berhampuran keluar. Hyuk masih terdiam di tempat duduknya. Tatapannya sedih.

"Yo, Hyuk-ah" sapaku kemudian memasuki kelas.

"Nuna. Apa yang nuna lakukan disini? Ada perlu denganku?"

 _"_ _Hei, lihatlah. Kakak premannya datang"_ beberapa siswi mulai berbisik-bisik tentangku. Aku tidak peduli apa yang mereka pikirkan tentangku. Lagipula ini bukan yang pertama kali

 _"_ _Benarkah dia preman? Darimana kau tahu"_

 _"_ _Beberapa nuna di kelasnya melihat tubuhnya penuh luka ketika ganti baju"_

 _"_ _Hei, mungkin saja itu luka karena kecelakaan. Bisa saja kan?"_

 _"_ _Tidak mungkin. Kudengar dia juga sering terlibat pertengakaran. Pasti luka itu akibat berkelahi"_

"Apa aku harus punya keperluan dulu untuk bertemu adikku?" kataku setelah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Tidak juga, sih." Pandangannya beralih pada tanganku "Tangan nuna baik-baik saja?"

"Luka seperti ini sih, bukan apa-apa. Kau lupa siapa aku?"

"Ah, benar juga. Nuna-ku paling hebat"

 _"_ _Kalian sudah dengar gosip belakangan ini?"_

 _"_ _Dia menggoda Jung Seonsaeng. Pura-pura sok jual mahal agar Seonsaeng-nim memperhatikannya. Dasar tidak tahu diri"_

Kubiarkan mereka bicara semaunya. Aku bersikap seolah-olah tidak ada apa-apa tapi sepertinya Hyuk tidak sependapat. Dia terganggu dengan ucapan mereka "Datanglah ke lab. Prof. Kim akan memeriksamu" kataku mengalihkan pergatiannya

"Prof. Kim Wonsik? Apa sudah ada penawarnya?"

"Belum" wajahnya berubah sedih mendengar jawabanku.

"Makanya dia perlu memeriksamu agar bisa membuatnya"

Gadis-gadis itu bertambah gaduh. Mereka mencomooh Hyuk. Mengatakan dia lemah, tidak bisa apa-apa, satu-satunya hal baik darinya adalah otaknya, dan ocehan jelek lainnya.

 _"_ _Dia tidak lebih dari sampah jenius yang selalu menjadi parasit"_

Aku dan Hyuk terdiam seketika. Tubuhnya tegang. Ucapan mereka sudah keterlaluan. Mulut mereka perlu dijahit. Tidak bisakah mereka hanya memperdulikan diri sendiri dan tidak mengolok-oloknya. Aku menepuk bahunya pelan mencoba menenangkan.

"Jangan sampai telat"

Mereka diam seketika dan pura-pura membaca buku ketika melihatku berjalan mendekat. "Hei…"

Tubuh mereka berubah tegang "Y..ya?"

"Apa impian kalian?"

"Apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba…"

"Jika kalian belum menentukannya, kenapa tidak menjadi wartawan acara gosip saja?"

"Ya? ka…mi tidak mengerti maksud unnie"

"Dengan sifat kalian, aku yakin kalian pasti akan masuk penjara karena tuduhan pencemaran nama baik"

"Apa? Ada apa dengannya, sih" Mereka kesal dan marah. Suaranya naik satu oktaf.

Aku mencondongkan tubuhku dan bebisik kepada mereka. "Dengar ya, aku bisa menerima semua ejekan kalian tentangku dan aku hanya akan melupakannya. Tapi jika kalian menyakiti adikku, tamat riwayat kalian" kurasa aku harus mengancam mereka agar berhenti menganggu Hyuk. Tentu saja aku tidak akan benar-benar membunuh mereka kecuali secara ajaib nama mereka ada di dalam daftar targetku.

"APA? BERANINYA KAU. KAU TIDAK TAHU SIAPA AKU?" tentu aku tahu siapa dia. Dia adalah putri salah satu penyumbang besar sekolah ini. Kenapa aku harus takut? Mereka tidak tahu betapa berbahayanya diriku

"Tidak ada peringatan kedua" kataku kemudian pergi. Aku mendengar beberapa umpatan darinya.

 _Drrt…Drrt…_ Ada satu pesan masuk. dari Hyuk

 _Nuna pasti senang, kan?_

 _Haha… memang_

 _Dia terlihat sangat marah_

 _Biarkan saja. sekali-kali dia harus diberi pelajaran_

 _Apa tidak apa-apa? Musuh nuna bertambah lagi loh_

 _Dan kenapa kau harus khawatir dia memusuhiku?_

 _Hoo… jangan bilang kalau kau menyukainya_

 _Mana mungkin._

 _Adikku ternyata sudah besar ya?_

 _Sudah kubilang tidak, kan? Berhentilah menggodaku_

"Sekarang kau terlihat tidak waras. Tersenyum sendiri. bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari _handphone_. Hongbin berdiri di depanku sambil membawa sebungkus roti yang sudah tersisa separuh.

Aku mengangkat bahu malas "Seperti yang kau lihat" aku kembali melihat _handphone_ karena ada pesan masuk dari Hyuk lagi

 _Apa yang nuna katakan tadi?_

 _Bukan apa-apa. Hanya ancaman kosong_

 _Hari ini kau tidak perlu bertugas, fokus saja pada pemeriksaan kesehatanmu_

 _Aku yang akan mengatakannya pada Hakyeon-hyung_

 _Baiklah. Hati-hatilah nuna_

Aku kembali tersenyum mengingat ekspresi gadis itu. Ah… sungguh melegakan. Sekali-kali membalas mereka ternyata tidak buruk juga. Aku memasukkan _handphone_ -ku kembali.

"Apa ada hal yang menyenangkan terjadi?" tanya Hongbin penasarn.

"Hanya mengancam adik kelas"

Matanya membulat "Apa? Kenapa kau mengancam mereka?" dia berjalan mendekat.

"Hanya ingin saja"

"Itu bukan jawaban, Saena"

"Memang" aku berjalan kembali dan Hongbin menyamakan langkahnya denganku.

"Kau selalu saja seperti itu. Kau sudah makan?"

"Belum"

"Mau ini? aku belum menghabiskannya" dia menyodorkan rotinya.

Aku mencibir "Sisa? Tidak usah. Aku makan di kantin saja"

"Lagi? Aku baru dari sana"

"Kalau begitu jangan ikut" aku mempercepat langkahku.

"Tapi aku ingin makan bersamamu"

"Bukankah kau baru saja makan? Rotimu saja belum habis"

"Kita ke tempat lain saja"

"Tidak"

"Aku tahu tempat makanan yang enak"

"Tidak"

"Han Saena"

"Berhenti mengikutiku"

"Tidak mau"

Aku menghela napas panjang. Aku menyerah "Terserah kau"

Dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Aku tiba di rumah jaksa Jung ketika hari sudah sore. Aku tidak lagi mengenakan jubah yang biasa kugunakan ketika menjalankan misi. Aku menyamar seperti layaknya seorang bodyguard. Setelan kemeja putih yang melekat ditubuhku. Lengannya kugulung hingga siku. Celana panjang hitam dengan pistol di pahaku serta wig berwarna pirang di kepalaku, membuat penampilanku sangat berbeda. Rambut pirang dan mata biru, aku terlihat seperti orang asing. Aku juga memakai alat pengubah suara berbentuk seperti headset tanpa kabel yang memanjang dari telinga ke pipiku. Serta kartu identitas palsu. Dengan begini, meskipun aku berbicara mereka tidak akan tahu suara asliku. Alat ini juga berfungsi sebagai alat komunikasi.

Aku berkeliling untuk melihat situasi. Dua orang polisi berjaga di depan dan dua di belakang. Dua lagi berada di ruang tamu dengan keluarga Jung. Mereka mendiskusikan rencana untuk melindungi jaksa Jung sekaligus menangkap orang yang mengincarnya. Aku bersandar pada pilar di lantai 2 di dekat tangga membelakangi mereka.

"Setelah mendapatkan laporan penyerangan atas diri anda, kami ditugaskan untuk melindungi dan mengawal anda kemanapun sampai sidang berakhir" kata polisi paruh baya. Suaranya terdengar mantap dan berwibawa. Dia seorang inspektur sekaligus ketua di tim.

"Bagaimana dengan keluargaku? Bagaimana jika mereka juga mengincar keluargaku?" tanya jaksa Jung

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir. Kami juga akan menempatkan beberapa orang untuk berjaga disini."

Hanya beberapa polisi melawan Xifos? Mereka hanya akan mati konyol. Polisi di luar sana bahkan tidak menyadari aku menyelinap. Bagaimana mereka akan menghadapi penjahat sekelas Xifos?

Pandangan inspektur beralih ke Mrs. Jung dan anak-anaknya "Jika kalian ingin pergi ke luar, salah satu personil kami akan menemani. Selama sidang belum selesai, anda semua dilarang pergi ke luar sendirian"

"Kami tidak butuh pengawal ayah. Kami bukan anak kecil" kata si putri bungsu.

"Kami bisa menjaga diri sendiri" kata putri kedua.

"Jangan meremehkan xifos. Mereka adalah penjahat rofesional. Levelnya jauh berbeda dengan penjahat lainnya" ken angkat bicara.

"Benar, nuna. Aku saja tidak mampu menghadapinya. Jika kemarin tidak ada dia, entah apa yang akan terjadi padaku dan ayah"

Apa yang dimaksud 'dia' itu adalah aku? hoo… tidak kusangka dia akan berbicara seperti itu.

"Huh, kau terlalu memandang tinggi dia, Taekwoon" kata si putri sulung kesal. sepertinya dia sangat membenciku.

"Tapi ayah selamat berkat dia nuna. Itu kenyataan" si putri sulung terlihat tidak setuju tapi dia tidak mendebat adiknya lagi.

"'Dia' yang kalian maksud ini, apakah dia…." Kata inspektur.

"Vier atau dia lebih dikenal sebagai Ghost Reaper" potong Taekwoon

"Jadi, dia benar-benar melindungi anda?" pandangan insperktur beralih ke jaksa Jung.

"Aku masih belum sadar ketika agen xifos menyerang. Tapi Taekwoon melihatnya"

"Benar. Dia melindungiku dan ayah"

"Dia bilang, misinya adalah melindungi kami" Mrs. Jung angkat bicara

"Melindungi? Ini aneh"

"Karena itulah kapten. Aku juga heran. Tidak ada satu kasuspun tentangnya sebagai _bodyguard_. Selama ini dia selalu membunuh targetnya dengan cepat dan tanpa gagal. Karena itulah dia dijuluki Ghost Reaper"

"Hmm…"

Tidak ada yang bicara setelahnya. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Tiba-tiba tubuh inspektur dan ken menegang. Mereka berbalik dengan cepat sambil menodongkan pistol.

"Aku tahu kau bersembunyi di balik pilar. Keluarlah!" perintah inspektur.

Aku melihat jam. Lima menit sudah berlalu sejak aku menyelinap.

"cepat keluar atau kami tembak!" kali ini suara ken.

Aku keluar dari persembunyianku kemudian menatap mereka dengan wajah datar andalanku.

"Siapa kau? Sejak kapan kau berada disana?"

Aku berjalan menuruni tangga dengan santai. "Kalian yakin akan menghadapi xifos hanya dengan persiapan seperti ini?"

"Berhenti! Jangan bergerak!" kata ken dengan lantang.

Aku mengabaikan peringatannya dan terus menuruni tangga "Penjaga di luar bahkan tidak menyadari kedatanganku" lanjutku.

 _Door… door…._ Dua tembakan dilepaskan. Aku memiringkan tubuhku untuk menghindari peluru pertama dan memiringkan kepalaku untuk peluru kedua. Mereka tampak terkejut melihatku menghindar dengan mudah. kulihat tubuh mereka tegang.

"Si…siapa kau?" tanya Mrs. Jung gugup.

"Ah… that's hurt"

"Vi…er..." kata Taekwoon ragu. Dia mengenaliku?

"Apa? benarkah?" kata mereka bersamaan.

"Mata biru itu… cara dia memandang… sama seperti kemarin" ho… dia memperhatikan hal-hal yang penting. Mata adalah bagian yang cukup sulit untuk disamarkan. Aku bisa merubah gaya berpakaianku, memakai wig, masker dan lainnya. Tapi cukup susah untuk merubah sorot mata. Aku harus lebih berhati-hati terhadapnya.

"Aku senang ada yang mengingatku"

Mereka mundur satu langkah. Inspekstur dan ken tetap berdiri di depan mereka membentuk pertahanan.

"Tenang. Aku tidak akan membunuh kalian. Jika aku mau, aku bisa melakukannya ketika menyelinap kemari"

Bahu mereka sedikit turun karena lega mendengar ucapanku.

"Jadi ini penampilan aslimu?" tanya Taekwoon.

"Kau bercanda? Tentu saja bukan. Aku tidak mungkin berperan jadi _bodyguard_ tanpa menyamar"

"Seperti kataku tadi, apa kalian yakin akan menghadapi xifos dengan 6 orang polisi? Kalian bahkan butuh 5 menit hanya untuk menyadari kehadiranku. Jika ini medan tempur, kalian pasti sudah mati tanpa sempat melakukan perlawanan"

Ken terlihat kesal karena ucapanku "Apa?"

"Jujur saja aku bisa membunuh kalian semua dalam hitungan detik"

"Huh, Sombong sekali kau" kata si putri sulung yang entah siapa namanya aku tidak tahu. Dia sepertinya kesal karena aku menghina 2 polisi itu.

"Jangan kesal begitu nona. Tapi itulah kenyataannya" pandanganku kembali pada 2 polisi di depanku yang masih setia menodongkan pistolnya kepadaku "Hanya dengan mengetahui cover sebuah novel, kalian pikir sudah mengetahui keseluruhan ceritanya? Yang kalian butuhkan adalah informasi. Berapa banyak anggota xifos, seperti apa latar belakang mereka, seberapa tinggi kemampuannya, bagaimana sistem kerja mereka, dan yang paling penting apa yang sebenarnya mereka inginkan. Setelah mengetahui itu semua, barulah kalian bisa berhadapan dengan mereka secara seimbang"

"Lalu, mengapa tidak kau saja yang memberitahu kami?"

"Mengapa aku harus melakukannya? Apa yang akan kuperoleh" mereka terdiam.

"Ya! Setidaknya bantulah orang lain walaupun sekali!"

"Aku bukanlah seorang polisi, nona, juga bukan pahlawan yang akan mengorbankan nyawanya demi orang lain. Aku adalah penjahat. Memang apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang kriminal yang bahkan sudah menyerah atas dirinya sendiri"

Dia cukup terkejut mendengarnya. Dia bukanlah satu-satunya. Kulihat Taekwoon memberikan reaksi yang sama. Tatapan matanya sedikit melembut kepadaku tapi kemudian berubah kembali datar ketika aku menatapnya.

"Jadi, apa saran yang akan diberikan oleh agen profesional yang menganggap dirinya hebat ini untuk menghadapi xifos?" Taekwoon angkat bicara. Dia menyindirku. Lihat saja seringaian menyebalkannya itu.

"Ada dua cara. Pertama menambah jumlah agen. Namun aku ragu ini akan berhasil. Jika salah langkah, hanya akan menambah jumlah korban"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau mengatakannya jika kau sendiri tidak yakin akan berhasil?" protes si putri sulung tidak sabar.

"Tenanglah unnie" kata si putri kedua.

"Sayangnya rencana itu tidak bisa dilakukan. Atasan hanya memerintahkan kami dalam misi ini dan tidak ada agen tambahan"

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kita gunakan cara kedua. Karena hanya ada 3 orang pelindung yang memenuhi syarat disini, masing-masing dari kita akan menjaga 2 orang"

"Begitu ya, bagaimana dengan pembagiannya?" tanya ken.

"Kelompok pertama Jaksa jung dan istrinya, kedua putri pertama dan kedua dan terakhir putri ketiga dan si bungsu"

"Namaku Taekwoon" sahut Taekwoon tidak terima kupanggil dengan sebutan si bungsu.

"Hmm… karena target mereka adalah jaksa Jung, berarti kelompok pertama perlu penjagaan ekstra" kata inspektur.

"Kelompok ketiga sepertinya tidak perlu terlalu dikhawatirkan. Karena Taekwoon-hyung menguasai taekwondo, dia bisa melindungi nuna jika keadaan mendesak. Agak sulit bagi xifos untuk menyandera mereka" tambah Ken.

"Dan yang akan menjadi sasaran empuk penyanderaan adalah…" aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada si putri sulung "kelompok kedua. Tidak ada dari kalian yang menguasai bela diri"

"Berarti kita perlu menempatkan penjagaan ektra pada mereka"

"Tapi inspektur, jika kita melakukan itu maka penjagaan di kelompok pertama akan melemah. Kita kekurangan personil"

"Benar juga… hmmm… susah juga" inspektur memandangku "Kau punya ide, Vier?"

"Jujur saja, aku lebih suka bekerja sendiri" perkataanku disambut dengan tatapan tajam 2 polisi di depanku. Aku menghela napas panjang. Sepertinya aku harus bekerjasama dengan mereka.

"Baiklah...baiklah. Lagipula tidak ada larangan bekerjasama dengan polisi dalam misiku. Aku akan menjaga satu kelompok sendirian. Tapi diantara mereka harus ada yang mengusai bela diri. Jadi, jika kami diserang dia bisa melindungi yang lain sementara aku akan menghadapi xifos. Kelompok pertama atau ketiga akan menjadi tanggung jawabku. Inspektur, kau yang putuskan"

Aku menoleh ke arah kakak tertua Taekwoon. "Kau senang, kan? Tidak berurusan denganku"

"Ya. Lagipula aku tidak sudi dijaga olehmu"

"Berarti 2 orang polisi akan berada dalam timku dan Ken" kata inspektur mengembalikan arah pembicaraan.

"Benar tapi rencana ini hanya untuk situasi darurat saja"

"Maksudmu?"

"Setidaknya hanya satu kelompok yang diijinkan keluar dalam waktu yang sama. Dengan begitu kita bisa menambahkan personil pada kelompok yang di luar. Sedangkan kelompok yang lain cukup dijaga oleh 2 diantara kita dan 1 polisi tambahan. Ini akan memperkuat penjagaan"

"Baiklah. Sekarang siapa yang akan menjaga siapa?" tanya Ken.

"Aku akan menjaga kelompok pertama" kata inspektur lalu menoleh ke arah Ken "Kau kelompok kedua" dia beralih memandangku "Dan kau kelompok terakhir"

Dia menyerahkan sebuah mini LCD dan sebuah alat komunikasi yang bisa dipakai di leher padaku.

"Ada pertanyaan?"

"Tidak" jawabku dan Ken serempak.

"Satu lagi. sekarang mungkin kita bekerja sama tapi bukan berarti kita adalah teman. Setelah misi ini selesai, aku akan kembali memburuhmu" kata Ken kepadaku.

"Huh, sudah kuduga kau akan berkata seperti itu. Tenang saja kau boleh memburuhku sesukamu…" aku beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan kemudian berhenti sebentar "Tapi aku tidak akan tertangkap dengan mudah"

Suasana malam ini berlangsung tenang. Aku duduk di salah satu ranting pohon, bersembunyi di balik rimbunnya dedaunan sambil memeriksa keadaan sekitar. Berkali-kali aku memencet tombol layar LCD untuk melihat situasi di dalam rumah yang diambil melalui kamera pengawas. Tidak ada tanda-tanda adanya musuh. Semua berlangsung normal. Aku menghubungi inspektur melalui alat komunikasi.

"Aku akan pergi ke luar sebentar. Kau tidak keberatan, bukan?" Yah… karena aku sudah setuju bekerjasama dengan mereka, setidaknya aku perlu memberitahu mereka, bukan? Walaupun aku tidak suka melaporkan setiap pergerakan kepada orang selain Eins tapi tetap harus kulakukan.

 _"_ _Apa ada hal yang mencurigakan?"_

"Tidak. Aku perlu memeriksa sesuatu"

 _"_ _Apa ada hubungannya dengan kasus ini?"_

"Mungkin saja"

 _"_ _Baiklah. Besok pagi kau harus sudah kembali. Kau akan mengawal Taekwoon ke sekolah"_

"Ya"

Aku memasuki sebuah diskotik mewah di sudut kota seoul. Tempat ini memang tidak terlalu luas tapi berkelas. Ini adalah tempat yang sering dikunjungi oleh agen xifos yang kemarin kubunuh. Aku meminta Hyuk menyelidiki latar belakangnya dan disinilah aku sekarang masuk ke tempat terlarang bagi orang-orang seusiaku, berharap akan memperoleh informasi baru tentang xifos. Begitu masuk, aku disuguhkan pemandangan erotis dari banyak pasangan yang sedang bermesraan. Musik yang mengalun pelan menambah suasana romantis. Berciuman, dansa erotis, mereka tidak lagi peduli jika orang lain memperhatikannya.

Aku memandang berkeliling sebentar kemudian mataku manangkap sosok yang familiar. Eins sedang duduk menikmati wine di depan meja bartender. Ada seorang gadis cantik dan seksi duduk di sampingnya. Di berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan beralih ke paha Eins dengan gerakan sensual. Jelas sekali Dia berniat menggodanya. Dia bahkan tidak menyembunyikan ketertarikannya itu. Eins juga terlihat tidak keberatan. Oh… lihatnya, mereka bahkan mulai berciuman. Berpagutan penuh gairah, saling melumat dan lidah mereka saling membelit. Apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan? Di saat aku mempertaruhkan nyawa demi misi, dia malah pergi ke tempat busuk ini dan bersenang-senang dengan wanita penghibur.

Aku berjalan ke arah meja bartender kemudian duduk di sebelahnya. Eins duduk membelakangiku "Tolong, satu gelas rose wine" kataku kepada bartender. Aku kembali menatap wanita itu. Wajahnya terlihat tidak asing. Dia adalah wanita yang dengan foto yang diperlihatkan Hyuk padaku ketika menyelidiki agen xifos. Apa tujuan Eins mendekatinya?

Eins tidak mengenali suaraku karena aku masih berbicara dengan alat pengubah suara. Bersamaan dengan datangnya minumanku, mereka selesai berciuman. Eins masih belum memperhatikanku.

"Sayang, bagaimana kalau kita menuju ke kamar? Aku sudah tidak tahan" katanya sambil membelai leher Eins. Dasar jalang.

"Kau ingin kamar biasa atau VIP, sayang?" tanya Eins kemudian kembali menyambar bibir wanita itu.

"Terserah kau saja sayang"

"Untuk wanita secantik dirimu kurasa VIP akan cocok"

"Ah… kau terlalu memuji"

Wanita itu turun dari pangkuan Eins kemudian menggandengnya. Dia berhenti begitu melihatku. Dia memandangku dengan mata yang membualat karena terkejut. Dia bergumam lirih "Kau…"

Aku menoleh dan menatap Eins dengan tatapan datarku. "Kau ada perlu denganku?" tanyaku pura-pura tidak mengenalnya. Aku sedang dalam penyamaran untuk penyelidikan. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko untuk memancing keributan disini.

"Kenapa oppa? Kau mengenalnya?" nada bicaranya sedikit kasar. Dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan Eins dan menatapku tajam.

"Ti…tidak. Ayo pergi" Eins memilih untuk mengikuti sandiwaraku.

Aku meminum rose wine-ku hingga tandas. Sebenarnya umurku belum cukup untuk meminum minuman yang memabukkan itu. Namun jika membunuh sudah menjadi hal yang biasa bagimu, maka minuman keras tidak ada apa-apanya. Sejak aku duduk sendirian disini, ada beberapa pria yang menunjukkan ketertarikannya padaku. Sama seperti pria jangkung berambut panjang sebahu yang tengah berjalan ke arahku. Dia sudah cukup lama memandangku tapi kuabaikan.

"Aku boleh duduk disini?" tanyanya setelah duduk di tempat Eins tadi. Aku hanya menoleh sebentar kemudian mengangguk. Dia memesan segelas Gin dan satu rose wine untukku. Huh, dia mencoba merayuku.

"Tidak perlu membelikanku minuman"

"Untuk gadis cantik sepertimu, aku bahkan bersedia membelikanmu beberapa gelas lagi"

"Namaku Park Min Soo. Kau?" Dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

Jika aku ingin mendapat informasi, maka yang kuperlukan adalah interaksi dengan orang lain secara wajar. Mungkin dia bisa kumanfaatkan. Kusambut uluran tangannya "Jeannie William"

"Kau orang asing? Pantas saja matamu berwarna biru. Sudah lama di Korea?"

"Lumayan. Aku berkeliling mencari pekerjaan dari pagi tapi tidak membuahkan hasil. Kau tahu, tidak banyak perusahaan yang mempercayai orang asing"

"Ho… karena itulah kau kemari memakai kemeja? Kupikir kau anak SMA yang sedang kabur dari rumah" dia tertawa tapi tidak tulus.

"Banyak yang bilang begitu"

"Kau jago bela diri?"

"Sedikit"

"Jika kau mau, aku bisa menawarimu pekerjaan"

"Benarkah? Pekerjaan apa?"

"Kau bisa menyebutnya agen bayaran. Klien mengirimkan permintaan kepada kita dan kita melaksanakan pekerjaan tersebut. Kau akan menerima pelatihan terlebih dahulu sebelum terjun ke lapangan"

"Berapa lama pelatihannya?" aku berpura-pura tertarik.

"Tergantung kemampuanmu. Semakin jago bela diri, pelatihan akan semakin singkat. Yang lebih penting lagi, bayarannya mahal. Bagaimana?"

Aku tidak menjawab "Pikirkanlah terlebih dahulu" lanjutnya.

"Cheers?" Dia mengangkat gelasnya. Lengan jaketnya terangkat. Terlihat sebuah tato di pergelangan tangannya. Simbol itu… Xifos. Berarti pria ini adalah anggota mereka. Aku segera mengangkat gelasku mengikuti permainannya.

"Kapan perekrutannya oppa? Ah… maaf. Boleh kupanggil oppa, kan?" aku meletakkan kembali minumanku yang masih tersisah setengah.

"Tentu saja. Sekitar 3 hari lagi" Dia mendorong kursinya mendekat kemudian mendekap bahuku. Cih, aku tidak suka _skinship_ tapi apa boleh buat, ini demi tugas.

Aku membuatnya menghabiskan 2 botol gin tapi belum cukup untuk membuatnya mabuk sepenuhnya. Aku belum bisa mengorek informasi apapun darinya.

Kulihat Eins keluar dari salah satu kamar sendirian. Dia memandangku dan pria mabuk disebelahku bergantian. Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku ke arah pintu keluar. Dia mengerti kemudian berjalan keluar.

Kurasakan pelukan di pinggangku mengerat. Disejajarkannya wajahnya dengan wajahku "Je… jenn…" racaunya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

Kupalingkan wajahku dan kudorong tubuhnya menjauh. Dia terlihat tidak suka. "Jangan disini oppa, aku malu"

Dia menyeriangai "Ayo kita ke kamar"

"Aku tidak mau disini. Kita ke hotel saja"

"Terserah kau sayang" dia bangkit kemurian menggandengku keluar.

"Sudah kuduga, adalah hal buruk membuatkanmu kartu identitas palsu. Kau menggunakannya untuk ke diskotik"

"Yang sudah terjadi biarlah terjadi"

"Jadi, siapa dia?" tanya Hakyeon setelah kami berada di dalam mobilnya. Aku memukul Min Soo hingga pingsan setelah sampai di basement. Sekarang dia pingsan dalam keadaan terikat di kursi belakang.

"Anggota xifos"

"Apa?"

"Sebenarnya aku kemari untuk menyelidiki wanita yang sudah kau tiduri itu, tapi tak kusangka akan bertemu dengan anggota xifos sungguhan"

"Untuk apa kau menyelidiki Sin Ah?"

"Jangan berpura-pura. Hyuk pasti sudah memberitahumu kalau dia adalah pacar anggota xifos yang menyerang jaksa Jung kemarin"

Hakyeon hanya tertawa sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Jadi, informasi apa yang kau dapat?"

"Tidak ada. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai pekerjaan pacarnya. Dia merahasiakan itu darinya"

"Jika dia tidak tahu apa-apa, kenapa kau menidurinya, bodoh!"

"Awalnya aku bermaksud pulang, tapi dia malah mengundangku. Tidak mungkin aku melewatkan kesempatan yang ada. Jadi… ya begitulah."

"Ck, dasar pria"

"Memang susah ya, jadi orang tampan. Selalu dikejar-kejar wanita" kali ini dia bicara lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan berlebihan. Kurangi sindrom pangeranmu itu"

Dia berdehem "Jadi, kau mendapatkan sesuatu darinya"

"Tentu saja, aku kan bukan kau yang selalu bersenang-senang"

"Benarkah?" dia mengabaikan ejekanku.

"Xifos sedang merekrut orang"

"Merekrut? Untuk apa?"

"Aku belum yakin, tapi jika mengingat insiden di pulau Hanyang, kurasa mereka merekrut orang untuk dijadikan bahan percobaan"

"Apa? Tidak mungkin. Prof. Kim sudah keluar"

"Apa dia satu-satunya ilmuwan mereka? Pasti ada yang lainnya. Pokoknya bawa dia ke markas dan interogasi. Tanyakan juga pada Zwei tentang mantan rekan ilmuannya"

 _Ctaarr…._ suara petir menyambar. "Sepertinya akan hujan. Sebaiknya aku segera kembali" kataku.

 _Prank…._ Terdengar suara kaca pecah. Aku menoleh ke bangku belakang. Pria itu tidak ada. Dia membuat jalan kabur dengan memecahkan kaca pintu. Ada bekas darah yang menempel pada kaca yang masih menempel di pintu mobil.

"Sial, dia kabur!" umpatku.

Aku dan Hakyeon segera keluar. Aku dan Hakyeon mengikutinya yang sudah masuk ke sebuah gang kecil.

"Dia terluka. Dia tidak akan bisa berlari dengan cepat" lanjutku.

Jalan bercabang. Aku mengambil jalan yang sama dengan pria itu. Sedangkan hanyeon mengambil jalan di sebelah kiri "Kita bertemu di pertigaan sebelum miniarket. Kita sudutkan dia disana"

Aku terus mengikuti jejak darah yang tertinggal di tanah. Untuk saja kawasan ini pagarnya tinggi-tinggi. Jadi susah untuk memanjatnya.

 _"_ _Kyaa… aduh"_ aku mendengar suara orang lain. Apa dia bertemu orang lain lain. gawat jika dia menyanderanya. Aku berbelok dan di sana kutemui seorang pria sedang memunguti barang belanjaannya. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena gelap.

 _Ctaaarr…._ Petir menyambar lagi. Langkahku langsung terhenti ketika cahaya petir menyinari wajahnya. Hongbin. Apa yang dilakukannya disini? Kenapa dia membawa barang belanjaan malam-malam begini? Apa rumahnya di dekat sini?

"Kau melihat pria berjaket hitam lewat sini?"

"Dia belari ke arah sana" dia menunjuk arah di belakangnya yang berarti di depanku. "Dia terlihat terburu-buru sampai tidak sengaja menabrakku"

"Segerahlah pulang. Disini berbahaya"

Beruntung, jalan ini tidak bercabang lagi. Jadi dia tidak akan bisa kemana-mana. Walaupun sempat memberontak, tapi kami berhasil menangkapnya. Aku membuatnya pingsan lagi. Kali ini Eins segera memborgol tangannya kemudian membawanya ke markas.

Aku tiba di rumah Taekwoon pada tengah malam. Ponselku berdering tepat ketika aku memasuki halaman depan rumahnya. Aku berlari menerobos hujan sambil menerima telpon.

 _"_ _Hasilnya sudah keluar"_ Suara Prof. Kim terdengar di seberang sana.

"Bagaimana?"

 _"_ _Kau mungkin tidak akan menyukainya tapi hasilnya tidak baik"_

Mendengar kata tidak baik, seketika langkahku terhenti. Aku masih berada di tengah-tangah halaman. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Sejak kapan dia merasa kesakitan?"

"Apa maksudmu dia kesakitan? Dia baik-baik saja"

"Berarti dia menyembunyikannya darimu"

"Menyembunyikan apa? Kesakita apa? Apa gejalanya?"

Dia tidak menanggapi pertanyaanku "Kurasa dia tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir, makanya dia tidak memberitahumu"

"BICARALAH DENGAN JELAS, KIM WONSIK. JANGAN BERBELIT-BELIT"

"Obat-obat yang diminumnya, tidak lagi memberikan efek baginya. Sebuah antibodi telah berkembang di dalam tubuhnya untuk melawan obat-obatnya. Obat-obatan itu tidak mampu lagi menahan penurunan daya tubuhnya. Memang daya pikirnya semakin meningkat tapi daya tahan tubuhnya semakin melemah. Jika dibiarkan terus, dia akan kehilangan seluruh fungsi tubuhnya kecuali otaknya. Dia mungkin akan menjadi manusia paling jenius, tapi dia tidak akan bertahan lama"

Kata-kata Zwei terus mengiang di telingaku, berulang-ulang bagaikan rekaman yang rusak. Hujan yang semakin lebat membasahi tubuhku tidak kuhiraukan. Ini adalah hal yang paling tidak kuinginkan. Kenapa ini semua terjadi? Dari sekian banyak orang, kenapa harus Hyuk? Kenapa? Aku menengadah menatap langit yang kelam. Apakah kau sedang menghukumku, Tuhan?

 _Kepingan ingatan masa lalu yang hampir memudar,_

 _muncul kembali bagaikan puzzle_

 _Aku berdiri seorang diri di atas tumpukan mayat_

 _dengan sebilah pedang di tanganku_

 _Menatap tetesan hujan yang semakin lebat_

 _Bening berubah menjadi merah dan mengalir seperti sungai di bawah kakiku_

 _'_ _Aku ingin melindungimu, melebihi siapapun di dunia ini_

 _Meskipun itu akan menyeretku ke tiang gantungan,_

 _Aku tidak akan menyesal'_

 _Itulah yang kuyakini, itulah yang kukatakan pada dunia_

 _Namun keraguan mulai menghampiriku_

 _Apakah itu yang benar-benar kuinginkan atau aku hanya melarikan diri?_

 _Menjadikanmu sebagai alasan untukku lari dari dosa-dosaku_

 _Inikah kemarahan-Mu? Inikah hukuman-Mu?_

 _Oh, Tuhan. Jika Kau marah padaku, maka marahlah_

 _Hukum aku, kutuk aku, akan kutanggung semuanya_

 _Tapi tolong, jangan ambil meraka yang kucintai_

Catatan:

Rose wine adalah wine yang berwarna merah muda atau merah jambu dibuat dari anggur merah namun dengan proses ekstraksi warna yang lebih singkat dibandingkan dengan proses pembuatan red wine

Gin adalah minuman beralkohol hasil fermentasi serealia (jelia, gandum, haver) yang diberi aroma buah pohon juniper dan melalui proses distalasi

Sumber : wikipedia


End file.
